Expect the Unexpected
by lovesbroadway
Summary: Maria is held hostage by the Nazis, will she make it out and live the life she was born to live?
1. Chapter 1

Her cell was cold and dark. She had been in there for three days now, and it had been almost an entire day since she had last seen anyone - an entire day since since she had been able to see light, have a drink of water, use the facilities. There was no concrete reason why she was being held. Three days ago her life was going on as any other day. Then these men came and took her away, badgered her with questions for hours, then locked her away. Never in her life had she been so scared, so uncertain of what would happen next. The only thing keeping her from breaking down was her faith. She passed the time saying countless rosaries and prayers. The truth was, no matter how she tried to calm herself and trick herself into thinking things would right themselves and she wold be let go, Maria was petrified she would die in the very cell she'd been in for almost half a week.

_Three days earlier..._

Vespers had just ended and Maria walked out of the chapel with the other sisters. It had become an evening ritual and at the end of the services each evening Maria felt worse and worse. She felt like she was living a lie and could do nothing about it.

It had been over a month since she had returned to the abbey from her summer at the Von Trapp villa. Her time had ended as planned and when the day came for her to pack her bags and leave, well, Maria couldn't ever recall feeling sadder. She had grown so much over that summer. She had reunited seven wonderful children with their father, and it was so endearing to see the connection between all of the children and Captain Von Trapp. Georg, as she had come to know him. After his return from Vienna at the beginning of the summer, Georg was determined to show Maria his gratitude for opening his eyes and seeing his children again, so each night after the children had been put to bed, the pair would gather in his study and talk about anything and everything. It was completely harmless, but as their nights grew and grew Maria knew she was developing feelings for this man and she knew it wasn't appropriate. But then everything went and changed. Georg's much talked about engagement to the wealthy Baroness Elsa Schrader was called off. It seemed to come to the relief of everyone in the Von Trapp household, but Maria was stunned. She had thought when she first arrived her purpose was to prepare the children for a new mother, and once the Baroness left, Maria could only regret the end of the summer when she would have to leave her new "family."

So the day she traded in her gorgeous dresses for her old postulant habit, Maria couldn't contain her emotions. She cried the entire walk back to the abbey. Occasionally she received letters from the children and once in a while from _him_. She knew that the plans she had made for her life could never be, yet she still let the charade of letting herself think that being a nun would work out. She just lacked the courage to tell the Reverend Mother she could no longer continue her preparations to become a sister at Nonbery Abbey. Oh how she missed all seven Von Trapp children and of course Georg - the longing she had to just sit on his couch in his study and gaze into his eyes was eating at her. She cared for them all too much.

Then the letters stopped. At first Maria figured it was because the children were well into the new school year, but then she overheard several of the sisters talk about the Von Trapp family one day while out in the gardens. She heard them utter words like _Anschluss, Switzerland, _and _fleeing._ Then she heard them talking about the family she loved so dearly and how they had to leave Austria. Maria was able to piece it all together after that. She knew of Georg's political ideals - he had shared some with her and she knew he would never allow his family to fall under the rule of the Nazis. She just felt heartbroken that she'd never be able to see any of them again.

Just thinking about that brought tears to her eyes as she walked back toward her room after vespers. Maria was about to turn the corner to her room when she saw Sister Berthe coming toward her.

"Maria, my child, the Reverend Mother wishes to see you in her office straight away."

"Of course, sister." Maria watched as Sister Berthe turned quickly as she followed. It was very unlike Sister Berthe not to scold Maria for some sort of wrongdoing. She was curious as to why she was being summoned. She had been the perfect example of a nun-to-be since she had returned. So as she stood behind Sister Berthe on the outside of the Reverend Mother's office, Maria grew worried.

Sister Berthe knocked and Maria heard the Reverend Mother call them to enter. They both walked in and respectfully genuflected and kissed her hand. However, as Maria made her turn and stood up she realized the three of them were not the only ones in the room. Standing to the side of the other room were two Nazi soldiers and a man she knew was called Herr Zeller. Maria knew him from the party at the Von Trapp villa. She had never spoken with him before, but Georg had spoken of him in a very, very negative light. She shuddered as he stared at her. Only the voice of the Reverend Mother brought her attention back.

"Maria, my daughter, this is Herr Zeller and two of his, uh, soldiers. They've come here on urgent business, so they say, to speak with you." The Reverend Mother put a comforting hand on Maria's back, obviously noticing her trepidation. She gave her a reassuring nod.

"It's all right my dear, they just want to speak with you."

"It's very nice to meet you, Herr Zeller." Maria extended her hand and bowed slightly as he shook hands with her.

"Nice to see you again, Fraulein. Though we've never formally met before I do recall seeing you at Captain Von Trapp's party over the summer," he said with an evil twinkle to his eye. "I must say I'm surprised to see you dressed as you are."

"And why wouldn't I dress like this, sir? I am preparing to be a nun and this is the appropriate attire for a postulant," Maria countered.

"Still, from what I recall the night of the party you looked...well let's just say you looked different," and again the evil look making Maria feel like he was exposing her.

Sister Berthe came to Maria's defense, now flanking her on the other side.

"Herr Zeller would you kindly get to why you and your men are here and what you request with Maria, here. She has done nothing wrong I can assure you."

"Sister, as it turns out I am here because of the Von Trapps."

Maria's heart skipped a beat and she felt herself holding her breath.

"Has something happened to them?" Now she was frightened for the family more than herself. She could only imagine what these Nazis were capable of and she couldn't bear to hear if they had harmed any of the children.

"Well, fraulein, that's just the thing...they're missing. All of them. And we know you spent the better part of the past three months or so living under the Captain's employ. Tell me, did he ever speak to you about plans to flee Austria once the forces of the Reich took over?"

He advanced toward the trio of nuns, Sister Berthe and the Reverend Mother each holding onto Maria, not wanting to offer her up to Zeller.

Maria looked to each of them, unsure of how she was to answer. She finally looked at Zeller.

"I'm sorry I was just the governess, things of that nature were never talked about when I was around."

"Bullshit! We both know, fraulein, that's not true! Tell me where they are - I demand it!"

The Reverend Mother stepped between Zeller and Maria, shielding the latter from his rage as he grew closer and closer.

"Herr Zeller might I remind you that this is a place where language like that will not be tolerated and if you continue to badger this poor girl I shall throw you and your men out without any reservation."

"And might I remind you, Mother Abbess, that my men and the forces of the Reich rule supreme, even in a place of God." He looked back to his two storm troopers who branded their pistols, drawn from their belt holsters. He looked back at the women. By now Sister Berthe had placed both arms around Maria, who was holding tightly, suddenly feeling more threatened than when she originally entered the office.

"If she won't answer me here where my choice of words are not acceptable, perhaps we will just have to bring her to a place where I'll be able to speak to her as I wish and get the information I request."

The Reverend Mother opened her mouth to speak and contest his last statement, but he cut her off and motioned back toward his men.

"You two, take the fraulein into custody...we'll be needing her services a bit longer than originally anticipated."

"Herr Zeller you cannot take Maria anywhere! I forbid it!"

"Sister, kindly get out of the way or I shall order my men to shoot you all. I give very little consideration to those with religious affiliation, but try my patience one more time and I will not think twice about having my men use their weapons. Now move away from the girl!"

Sister Berthe looked to the Reverend Mother who sadly nodded and walked back around her desk, where she dejectedly sat down. Sister Berthe gave Maria and quick hug, "God will protect you, my dear. Have faith." And just like that she moved away, leaving Maria defenseless.

Both Nazi soldiers moved toward the door, pistols still drawn. Zeller picked up his coat and moved in their direction, that slimey smile back on his face.

"Not to worry, fraulein, as soon as you tell us what you know then we will return you back here safely."

Maria didn't believe him at all, but she had no choice and followed him out, sadly looking at the two women who couldn't bear to watch as she was led away...

_Maria's cell - present..._

Zeller's words replayed in her mind as she sat motionless.

She held her head in her hands and gazed at the floor where she sat. Her cell had nothing in it. And she had gotten used to sleeping on the cold floor. Fear had passed through her entirely. She had spent the first 24 hours shaking and crying, trying to will herself out of her position. The second two days she felt nothing but exhaustion and frustration. She had been grilled for hours that first night, being deprived of any comforts.

Just as she was replaying the past days' events in her head, she heard the cell door squeak open and the faintest of lights peer in. Maria shielded her eyes until she was able to adjust to the difference in light. There stood Zeller, hands casually in his pockets, staring at her, not moving from his usual spot at the entrance to the cell.

"Good morning, Maria. I trust you slept well. Anything you need to tell me today?"

Maria swallowed and looked over at him. She of course had nothing new to tell him. She had practically shouted that at him repeatedly, but he was certain she was hiding something.

"I have nothing to tell other than what you already know. You know I haven't a clue where they all are. For all I know you have them and are torturing them as you are to me. So no, I have nothing new to tell you today." She glared back at him, not letting her gaze waver. In turn, he continued to stand there and stare her back. He finally took his hands from his pockets and ran them across his face.

"Fine then, have it your way...see you tomorrow."

And like that he was gone, the door eerily squeaked shut and Maria was left all alone in the dark.

***Welcome to another SOM fanfic installment! This story is unlike any other I've conjured up and hope you all will like the storyline and content as it goes on! For now, I ask you to please read and review so kindly has you all have done in the past! ***


	2. Chapter 2

_They had been in a windowless room for too long. Maria had no concept of what time it was, but all she knew was that she was tired and beginning to get very frightened at the situation in which she found herself. Herr Zeller had quietly driven her and his two storm troopers to the Reich's headquarters in the middle of Salzburg. From there he had instructed his men to lead Maria down several sets of stairs to a dark room where they left her all alone. There was only a small table and 2 chairs in the room, lit by a very dim light hanging from the ceiling._

_Zeller stood with his armsleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tie loosened around his neck. He had shed his suit coat and thrown it across the table and was silently pacing the length of the small room, growing weary with the woman who sat before him._

_Maria sat with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes closed for a moment. She had been denied of any food or drink; she was so thirsty and craving a cool glass of water. She had made a note of how many times Zeller had glanced impatiently at his watch and counted he had done it fifteen times over what she estimated was about four hours or so. When she had left the abbey it was just about supper time so they had left around six o'clock which would make it just shy of ten. _

"_Fraulein," Zeller continued once more. "I cannot stress the importance enough of you telling me precisely what I'm asking." He sneered the last part at her._

"_Withholding information from the Reich is very detrimental to you and can assure you that you will be punished to the fullest extent if you chose to be uncooperative with me. I am tired and unimpressed with your ability to remain silent for so long." He crossed the room and came so he was standing behind Maria and carefully leaned in, hands now perched on the table on either sides of her._

"_If you refuse to admit what you know I shall see it that you never see that abbey again. Or worse...that you never see the light of day again. Now tell me what I need to know!"_

_At his last outburst Maria slowly opened her eyes and gave a sharp exhale. She absent mindedly scratched an itch on her neck and went to stand to stretch her legs. As she moved to change positions Zeller shoved her back down into the chair, letting his hand sharply linger on her shoulders._

"_And you will move when I say you are allowed to..." Zeller moved so he sat across from Maria in the other chair._

_They sat that way, neither wanting to yield to the other. It was finally Zeller who spoke first._

"_You know, fraulein, I may be a man of authority and come off as intimidating, but deep down I'm a person just like yourself." He folded his hands and let his elbows rest on the table. For a minute Maria almost believed him, but let him continue, letting him think this new tactic would have any effect on her._

"_And like yourself, I know when it's time to be cooperative and when to be stubborn. This isn't one of those times where it pays to be stubborn I can quite confidently assure you that."_

_Maria rubbed her temples with her fingertips, suddenly feeling a large headache starting to form, unsure if it was from exhaustion or food deprivation._

"_Herr Zeller, as I have calmly told you for the past several hours, there is nothing further I can tell you regarding the Von Trapps."_

"_Fraulein I refuse to believe that. You spent several months in that home and from what I understand were very friendly with the Captain by the end of your time there."_

_Maria's head snapped up at his last retort. She told herself to remain calm and that he was just trying to get a rise out of her so she would falter and say something about the family. Even though her face was burning, she did not cave and grant him the satisfaction of replying. Instead, she sat, arms folder a bit tighter across her chest and her eyes narrowed a bit more at the man across from her._

"_Struck a nerve have I? Not to worry, there's been plenty of talk around the town about how things may have taken place behind closed doors in that home...and to think that he was engaged to a baroness all to end it and throw it away for what? A casual night or two with his children's governess? How utterly unoriginal and pathetic," he spat as Maria's breathing grew quicker. She wanted to smack Zeller across the face with all her might._

"_Still nothing? Well either you're still attempting to cover up something or you are honestly just embarrassed about what I've just accused you of doing...or perhaps not doing?"_

_More silence and stares._

"_Herr Zeller, try to understand," now Maria's patience was thinning and it was beginning to show. Zeller's eyebrows raised at the tone of her last remark, half out of surprise, half out of joy for the effect he was creating over the young postulant before him._

"_My duties were specifically laid out for me when I began at the Von Trapp household. I was there for one purpose only and that was to care and look after those seven children. Yes, I grew close with the Captain as the summer wore on, but completely at a professional level." Maria knew she'd have to say some sort of penance for that later on, knowing fully that was a blatant lie, but she had to focus on getting Zeller to believe her, but all she could think of now were his mesmerizing eyes and his captivating smile._

"_He did speak briefly, and may I once again stress the word briefly, about how wrong he thought the ideals of Adolf Hitler and the Nazis to be, what with him being the Austrian naval hero he is. Behind closed doors of his office I do not know what he did with those beliefs, whether he wrote to friends or telephoned anyone and for the last time, I certainly was not informed of any plans of his to flee with his children since this all happened AFTER I LEFT!" She didn't mean to, but Maria had shouted the last part at him. Tears of fury were welling up in her eyes, her knuckles white from the grip she had on herself, and Maria felt like she could collapse at any moment. Zeller had broken her. She was exhausted, starving, and petrified for her life at the very moment._

_The way he sat across from her contently as she glared at him gave her no reassurance. He very smugly was smiling and was lightly drumming his fingers on the table. He had won and knew it. However, he knew that he needed to give it a rest for the night or else he would literally drive this nun-to-be insane before his very eyes._

"_All right, fraulein. If that is the story you're sticking to perhaps we've exhausted this topic enough for tonight." He went over and rapped at the door with his knuckles, allowing the guard to open the door and come in, standing at attention awaiting an order._

"_I think it's time to show our guest her new form of lodging for the night," Zeller said to the guard while his gaze was still locked on Maria._

"_Yes, sir," was the guard's reply. He crossed the room and motioned for Maria to stand and walk out of the room. When she got to the door, Zeller stopped her, examining how different of a woman she was now from hours before when they had first arrived. Maria had let the tears stream down her face and Zeller gave her a look of satisfaction then allowed her to continue on her way._

_The guard led her down the hall to another dark room lined with cells. At the moment they were all empty with their doors open wide to reveal nobody inside. Maria was led to the very first one on the right._

"_In you go," were the the only other words the guard uttered to her. Maria turned and walked into the windowless room. She started to tremble and turned back to face the guard as he started to shut the door, leaving her in total darkness._

Maria replayed the events of that first night back through her mind. Herr Zeller had just made his usual morning appearance. For three days now, his was the only face she saw. The guard always stood out of the way when Zeller came in each morning. Now, as Maria entered her fourth day of being held captive she couldn't help but wonder if she would die in her cell. She had never thought of death before in her life until that very moment. All the rosaries she had been praying weren't going to save her, she knew that, but still she held onto her faith. It was just too daunting of a thought to physically utter it out loud, but there, on that fourth day Maria mustered up the courage and spoke out loud to nobody:

"Will I ever escape this hell?"

***The way I am writing and forming this story and the struggles Maria is about to go through are like nothing I've written or conjured up in my previous fanfics. Hope you all enjoy the second installment - please read and review!***


	3. Chapter 3

The door creaked open again, light pouring through. Maria didn't even bother to look up - she knew what was about to happen and she knew that it was no use getting adjusted to the light when she'd be showered with darkness again in just a few moments. But this time Herr Zeller never appeared and the door just hung there open without anyone stopping her. She very slightly angled her head toward the door, hopes momentarily skyrocketing, only to have them plummet seeing the familiar guard step through the threshold. He stood there examining her for what felt like an eternity before he spoke.

"He would like you to meet him in the courtyard today."

And that's all he said. Maria wasn't even sure if she had heard him correctly. She was nervous and overcome with joy at the same time. It had been almost a week now. Today would have been the sixth day Zeller would have come to ask her the routine question only to slam the door closed. Six days she had been there. On the fifth day she was finally allowed to use the lavatory and was given a very small glass of water, which she immediately gulped down. Even then, the lavatory was just around the corner from her cell. She still didn't fully know if there were other prisoners in her cell block or not since she was hurried back to her dark chamber.

So very weakly standing now, Maria was suspicious if she was being granted just a short visit to stretch her legs and then being forced back into her new quarters again.

She quietly followed the guard who had his pistol drawn in her direction the entire time. They went back up those same stairs she had been forced down only days before. At the time of the last set of stairs she was brought out to the courtyard that was entirely fenced in by high concrete walls with Nazi guards at all four corners, but there were some trees and benches scattered outside. Zeller was seated in the far left corner under a larger tree at a small table with a few chairs. It appeared he was eating some kind of meal and reading the day's paper. To any other person, he was merely enjoying a part of his normal daily routine.

The guard gently made Maria sit down, saluted Zeller then went to stand away from them several yards back or so.

Maria looked around the table and noticed it had been set for two. The plate in front of Zeller was empty, remnants of a meal evident in front of him. The place in front of her had some fresh fruit, toast with jam, even a few small pastries and a glass of juice. She didn't know if she was supposed to wait for permission before she began, but almost at once her stomach let out a very audible gurgle out of hunger.

"By all means, fraulein, help yourself. That _is_ what the food is for you know," Zeller said obviously having heard her evident hunger, but not bothering to move the paper hiding his face.

Maria took that as the go-ahead and immediately began breaking pieces off of the muffin in front of her and devouring it. She took quick gulps of the juice and made her way over to the fruit. She didn't know if she had ever in her life been so ravenous. Suddenly, as she was about to put another strawberry in her mouth, she felt Zeller's eyes on her.

He now sat comfortably in his chair with an amused look on his face, paper folded neatly on the table.

Maria almost instantly stopped eating and remembered where she was and stared straight ahead. For a minute there she had forgotten that she was being held prisoner and had only focused on the delicious meal in front of her...or was it merely delicious because it was the only food she had been allowed in days?

"By all means, don't let me interrupt. I could only imagine the feeling of the hunger that must have been coursing through you as of recent." Again, there was that unsettling gaze he held over her. It gave Maria the chills and suddenly she felt very cold out in the hot sun.

Still, she sat there, refusing to eat another bite as hungry as she was. She knew the usual questioning would come, but she was curious as to why Zeller felt he had to bribe her with breakfast. Maria wanted to speak out at him, but couldn't find her voice.

"You're probably wondering why I went through the trouble of allowing you to see the sun and enjoy some food today..."

Maria remained silent, carefully looking him over.

"You see, as I've told you time and time again, I'm no monster. I'm a reasonable man. Why all our prisoners are treated as you are, though I doubt they enjoy such a fine breakfast as you've just consumed," Zeller continued and moved to break off a piece of the toast in front of Maria and pop it into his mouth.

"Then why the special treatment, Herr Zeller. Why now after days of keeping me by myself shut away in the dark?" Maria finally found her voice and summoned the courage to speak.

"As I've told you, fraulein, I felt it necessary to provide you with a little nourishment if we are to keep having our morning chats."

Maria let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh I see, so this really is just your way of bribing me to tell you something then, isn't it?"

"Careful, fraulein. You forget that even though I've allowed you out of your cell that you're still a prisoner of the Reich. That tone could get you into trouble."

"If I may, Herr Zeller, how much worse could I possibly have it? This is the first time in six days I've had any form of food and have seen anything but the walls of my wretched cell. How much lower could you possibly make me feel?"

She shouted the last part at him, regaining her fire and spirit he had killed earlier in the week.

"How you ask? Simple, by easily throwing you back in that same wretched cell in a matter of minutes, only to tempt you with the thought of ever having such food and sunshine upon you again! Now, do you or do you not have anything constructive to say to me this morning or will I be forced to come down and visit you in that cell again tomorrow morning?"

His eyes were on fire, burning through Maria. This time, however, she wasn't backing down and held her own. She sat up a little straighter and to solidify the fact that she wasn't budging, Maria took the toast and started nibbling on it as she threw back her response.

"If you insist on keeping me penned up like a prisoner then you shall just have to get used to the idea of our morning chats. Because I have nothing to tell you except the fact that you will most certainly burn in hell for the horrible things you have committed within these walls and for the things for which I am certain are brewing in your mind at this very instant."

Maria didn't even have to wait for a reply back because Zeller's palm came crashing down on her facing, slapping her with such force that she almost was knocked out of her chair. Her wimple flew in the breeze as her head was jerked to her right at the sudden blow, covering her pulsating face. She brought her hand up to her burning cheek. Zeller silently got up from his chair and walked over to stand next to Maria. He threw back her wimple so he could see her and raised her face so she could see him.

"If you ever dare to speak like that to me I will make it so that you never see the sky again...you think you have it bad now? Oh, my dear you have no possible way of contemplating how awful I could make your life. Try my patience again and I shall kill you myself, am I understood?"

Maria quickly nodded her head in reply as he removed his hand from her face. She sat there gazing up at him, her face starting to bruise already from his initial hit. Then when it looked like Zeller was going to walk away and leave her be, he turned and delivered another blow to the exact same spot for good measure, this time completely knocking Maria off her seat and sending her to the ground, where she laid there motionless.

Zeller turned to the guard, "See that she gets back to her cell. I'll be down in the morning."

~SOM~

Max Detweiller drove like a mad man through the gates of the Von Trapp villa. He had been staying there ever since Georg and the children fled to Switzerland, leaving him to care for the house as to not look suspicious. Now, however, he drove with such furry, racing to get inside the house with the news he had just gotten.

He threw open the car door before he had parked and turned off the ignition and almost knocked out an awaiting Franz. Max raced down the front stairs and barricaded himself in Georg's study. He desperately needed the telephone and had to contact Georg. The news he was about to tell his friend would either send him into a fit of rage or force him to take action; he hoped it would be the latter of the two.

As he sat down at the desk and searched for the piece of paper with the instructions Georg left for him on how to contact him in Switzerland Max replayed the events of the day through his head...

He was sitting at a coffee shop in town, going over his notes on the festival that was to happen by the end of the month when he overheard the conversation of the people seated adjacent to him. Max normally loved gossip, but needed to get the set list done for festival that afternoon and then was to head over to hear one final potential group to perform. However, as much as he tried to drown out the voices he couldn't help but overhear the quartet suddenly start talking about Georg and the rest of the Von Trapps.

"...and then he just up and took all seven of his children in the middle of the night, fleeing like a coward he was," started one of the women at the table.

"And to think of what his poor wife would have said, God rest her, if she had been alive to see him act so foolishly." The second woman chimed in as she sipped her tea.

"He just better hope that we never find him, because when that day comes those children of his may be losing another parent."

At that comment Max gave the group his undivided attention. The last comment was made by what he assumed was one of the women's husbands, who was fully dressed in a Nazi uniform. Seated at the table was a second gentleman, also wearing a storm trooper outfit.

"It's quite all right. Now I really shouldn't be saying this, especially in front of you ladies, but my intelligence has informed me that the Reich has acquired one of his former employees who may help us just do that and find the coward."

Max's ears perked up at that. He had been living at the home before Georg left and hadn't observed any of the household staff go missing since then. His eyes darted back and forth in his head as he tried to make sense of what the man had just said when it suddenly hit him just as the man spoke it out loud.

"The woman from the convent who was the governess for the children has been, well let's say, _staying with the Reich_ for about a week or so now. I'm sure our Zeller will get it out of her."

That's all it took for Max to hastily gather his papers into a bunch and run for the car down the street...

And now Max sat at the desk, giving a sigh of relief as he found the piece of paper on how to reach Georg with the instructions to send him a telegram with the code names they had devised. Max went straight to work and jotted down the emergency words they had agreed upon if anything at the villa was to come up. As soon as he was done he placed it in an envelope and stuck it in his pocket to send out with the post later in the day.

Then he grabbed the telephone and basically screamed at the operator to connect him with Nonberg Abbey. He had to speak with the Mother Abbess on how to get Maria out of whatever hell she fallen in.

***The next few chapters are sure to be very intense and will keep you all on the edge of your seats!***


	4. Chapter 4

The Von Trapps had been comfortably settled in their country home in Switzerland for just about a month. The eight of them had been frightened beyond all belief together and had breathed a collective sigh of relief together when Georg had decided that Switzerland was to be their now home. They settled down and began their lives over. All seven children were immediately enrolled in school once the house was organized and Georg took to the task of finding suitable employment in town to blend in. He was still struggling to find a job where he felt comfortable and at the same time fulfilled. The lifestyle he lived in Austria was light years away and he'd give anything to get it back - to allow his children to feel a sense of security and safety again. Yes, the funds he smartly transferred would get them through the next several months or so, but after they ran out they would be penniless, so it was up to him to find some decent work.

So it came as no surprise to Freidrich and Kurt as they sat in their father's study before bed as they had started doing, watching Georg anxiously read through the day's paper and mail with worried eyes.

Kurt looked up from his school books and glanced over at his older brother.

"He looks a bit more tense than usual tonight," he whispered under his breath.

Freidrich motioned for Kurt to be quiet and tend back to his reading, hoping their father didn't hear the comment even over the crack of the fire in the room.

Georg's study was a modest part of the house; located just behind the kitchen on the first floor tucked away in the far corner. The three Von Trapp men gathered there each night and read, relaxed, and occasionally listened to the radio for news from their homeland.

Tonight, however, was no such enjoyable evening. Georg nervously scoured the paper for any sign of employment, Kurt struggled to concentrate knowing his father wasn't relaxed, and Freidrich still was trying to handle the fact that this new country was his new home. Even though none of them had dared utter it out loud over the past weeks, they all hated Switzerland, and so did the girls.

Gretl had gone back to not speaking at all like she did after her mother's death. Liesl was trying to do her best by running the household when she wasn't at school and tending to her own school work. Brigitta busied herself with reading as she always did and on the outside seemed unfazed, but inwardly was hating every moment of her new life as well. Marta seemed to get lost in the shuffle of things and some days would be happy and the others completely unresponsive. And lastly Louisa walked around openly hating everything - it was intimidating to her brothers and sisters.

One other thing was one-hundred percent shared by all eight Von Trapps, too: they all thought about Maria non-stop.

The level of happiness that was in all of their lives when Maria was around was gone. Now, all eight moved around in their daily lives with melancholy attitudes. Georg remained close with his children - he vowed to himself he'd never lose that regardless of the circumstances - but he couldn't find the pep he had in his steps before Maria left at the end of the summer. The way they all fled without giving her any notice or any warning they'd might not ever see each other again broke his heart. It broke his heart to see what it had done to his children, what it was doing to him.

As he sat behind his desk, sifting through his mail and quickly stealing a glance at his boys studying away, Georg knew he was luckier than most, but still knew a piece of his heart was missing.

He looked over the envelopes in front of him and his breath caught in his throat as he recognized the writing on the outside of the letter he held in his hands. He froze and tried to make himself move to open the letter. It was from Max. He hadn't heard from Max since the night they all left and he gave him strict instructions not to get in touch with him unless absolutely necessary. Max volunteered to stay behind in Salzburg and keep an eye on the house until it was safe for him to join Georg and the others in Switzerland. Georg was dumbfounded holding his letter; his hand started to shake a bit.

Freidrich happened to look up at his father at that moment and grew worried. Kurt, sensing his brother had stopped doing his homework for a brief moment, looked up too, mouth agape seeing his father trembling slightly.

"What is it, father?" He stood up and walked over to stand next to Georg behind his desk.

"It's a letter from Max..." Georg's voice trailed off, still shocked and somewhat nervous to read the contents of the letter he held.

At the mention of his uncle's name, Freidrich tossed his books aside and went to join his brother and father.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" He hurriedly urged his father to take action, not knowing the system Georg and Max had developed for communicating with each other.

Georg looked at each of his sons then started to slowly tear away the edging of the envelope, but stopped abruptly.

"Boys, you must promise me that neither of you reveal the contents of whatever is in here to your sisters until I tell you - is that understood?"

Again, he eyed Kurt seriously, then Freidrich. Both solemnly nodded back at their father, suddenly understanding the seriousness of whatever it was they were about to hear. Inwardly both of the boys were elated at the fact their father would include them with what appeared to be such an important piece of news, but at the same time they were starting to become scared as they studied their father's face, which became tighter with each piece of the envelope he threw to his desk.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Georg freed the piece of paper from its envelope only to see a few neatly, but short, lines on the page before him.

He read the letter out loud as Kurt and Freidrich crowded closer to him to see the words on the page at the same time:

_My Beloved,_

_I pray that you are doing well. Things have taken a turn for the worse here and I am worried about you._

_Our darling songbird is gone and I am worried I will never hear her sing again._

_You remember, don't you? Our Edelweiss? She's gone._

_I'll keep an eye out and hope she returns safely._

_Until then I wait for your return letter._

_~ M_

Georg quickly read the contents of the letter several times before lowering the paper. Kurt and Freidrich likewise had had to read it more than once and were both now perplexed.

"What does that mean, father? Is Uncle Max in trouble?" By now, Freidrich had taken the letter and was examining it again, trying to make some sense out of it.

"Edelweiss? Like the flower? Is that a clue for something?" Kurt was also trying to work out the letter, trying to gain knowledge of what Max had truly meant with his encoded message.

His sons thought for a moment then turned to look at their father together who was staring straight ahead, white as a ghost.

"It's Maria...they've...taken her."

0000oooo00000oooo0000

Maria rolled over only to bump into the cool concrete of one of the walls in her cell. _How did I get back here?_ The last thing she remembered, she and Zeller were outside and she was eating delicious fruit while he sat and taunted her again.

Moving to sit up, Maria's hand went to her face as it started to throb. Suddenly, the events came trailing back to her...he had hit her and she had gone sailing to the ground, then everything went black.

She couldn't tell due to the obvious lack of light, but Maria was sure her face was bruised and swollen. And as she felt around her cheek a bit more, she identified a few small welts just at the bottom of her cheekbone on the left side of her face. She groaned out in despair and frustration. If she had only learned to control her emotions, she would have never lashed out like that and wouldn't have gotten herself attacked by the gruesome Zeller.

How long had she been in her cell this time? Days? What had happened while she was unconscious?

A whirlwind of emotions came flooding through her and she violently threw off her wimple to the ground and sat with her fists clenched. She wouldn't be needing it for a while after all. The past week or so had shown her that prayer wasn't going to save her from the situation in which she found herself. She was going to need an absolute miracle.

0000oooo0000oooo0000

The boys sat there with mouths agape hearing their father.

"But why did he address the letter like that? _'My Beloved'_ - what does that mean?" Georg had long gotten up from his desk chair and was pacing the length of his small office. Kurt had taken a seat behind the desk and Freidrich was leaning against the window, still fixated on Max's letter.

"As silly as it sounds, Kurt, but Max and I decided before we all left that we needed a system, a code, so that he and I could communicate with each other. Using the telephone was out of the question with those bastards monitoring the operators now, and meeting wasn't an option. So we devised a system of writing letters and telegrams if need be. This was the first time either one of us has written such a letter and we used that heading so if it was intercepted whomever took hold of it would assume it was some king of letter written to a loved one in the war, they're very common during times of battle."

Georg stopped pacing and now stood with his hand propped against the front of his desk, leaning forward as he tried to think of his next move.

"But now what? Uncle Max has written his letter to you...are you absolutely certain he's even talking about Fraulein Maria? Why would those men take her?" Freidrich wasn't sure his father had deciphered the letter correctly. Fraulein Maria was going to be a nun and people didn't harm those who were close with God - it was unthinkable to him to do such a thing!

Georg took a sharp breath and looked at both his sons.

"I am certain, Freidrich because that is the code name Max and I came up with for Maria. I told him to inform me if anything should happen to her, having an inkling that Herrr Zeller would ultimately use her to get to me...and to think the scoundrel actually went through and has done it, it makes my blood boil!" He moved to stand in front of the fire, suddenly very worked up at the thought of what the Nazis were capable of doing with their prisoners, let alone a defenseless woman like Maria.

By now, both Kurt and Freidrich were more scared than they were originally. The woman they both loved so dearly and who had given them so much was now in trouble and they had no way of knowing if she was okay.

"What are we going to do, father?" Freidrich stood a bit taller. He was honored his father had allowed he and his brother to share such important news with him and now he was prepared to help out in any way he could.

Again, Georg stood motionless. His eyes darting back in forth as he tried to think of what to do - of what he had to do. He wouldn't allow another woman he loved to die as he idly stood by. No, he was going to take action, but he needed to properly plan everything out to not expose his location and endanger the lives of his children.

Kurt looked at his older brother, growing more worried by the second.

"Father!"" He shouted, snapping Georg out of his trance. He turned and looked at his sons.

"Remember what I told you - not a word of this to the others, is that understood?"

His sons nodded eagerly back at their father.

"Good, now go and bring your sisters here right now. We all need to talk...I'm going to have to go back to Austria."

***The plot is about to thicken and get a little intense - hope everyone's prepared for it! Read and review as always please!***


	5. Chapter 5

***This chapter is for my dear fan, elphabastwin =) ***

The minute Kurt and Freidrich left the office, Georg went straight to writing Max a reply. His hands flew across the paper on his desk as he scribbled down several quick lines that were to the point:

My Darling

I have received your news with a heavy heart and will not allow this to happen.

Our Edelweiss must be found and I won't rest until that is so.

You know I cannot come there, but if you could find it in your heart to stop by for a visit, we would all enjoy that.

Hurry - the longer our songbird is away, the less we will be able to hear that voice of hers.

I shall anxiously wait for your arrival.

~ G

Carefully proofreading his words, Georg scanned the page making sure he kept their code in tact. Despite the circumstances, he had to laugh at the letter he had just written. It had been such a serious conversation he and Max had when they originally thought up their code names, but now as he re-read the letter he was about to send to one of his closest male friends he couldn't help but chuckle outwardly. Here they were two grown men and to anyone who intercepted their letters it would appear as two lovers. Just thinking about the situation was absurd to anyone outside Georg and Max!

Georg forced himself to stop laughing and grew serious almost instantly. The sound of his children all walking down the stairs sparked feelings of urgency in him and he quickly sealed the letter in an envelope and stuck it in his pants pocket to be mailed as soon as he could get it out.

The sight of seven somber and worried faces entering the office broke his heart. He knew all of his children had had a difficult time adjusting to life away from Austria and he literally was to blame for that - there was no other reason. As they all stood at the doorway Georg took a deep breath as he motioned for all of them to enter the room. He had absolutely no idea how to begin what he needed to tell them...

0000oooo0000oooo0000

The Gauletier swore under his breath as he crumpled the telegram he held in his hand. He had just received orders to carry out a quick mission to Normandy and he was told to leave immediately. That meant his time with Maria would have to be put on hold until he returned in a week or so. He swore again and threw the piece of paper into the trash.

He still believed the woman was withholding information on Captain Von Trapp. He could see it in her eyes every time he mentioned the Captain. It was so obvious the relationship between the pair was more than employer/employee. Why on Earth was she protecting him? He clearly lacked the courage and decency to tell her that he was leaving the country with his wretched children. He had seen that much on Maria's face the day he met her at the Abbey. Her look of surprise and shock learning the entire Von Trapp family had fled Austria was genuine, that much was true. Yet, he couldn't grasp the fact why she was being so difficult. She was a woman after all...didn't she know her place?

Of course she was different because she was to become a nun, but Zeller knew there was much more to her than that. He wouldn't have been a man if he hadn't thought about using - alternative methods - when questioning her. She was beautiful after all and to think of her living the remainder of her life cooped up in an abbey seemed like such a waste.

Sitting at his desk with his head resting on his hand and the other one aimlessly tapping his leg, Zeller decided that he wouldn't tell Maria he would be going away for a while. No, he'd let her stew for the week and leave instructions whether or not to allow her food and niceties in his absence. Perhaps a little time apart would do her some good and realize he was the only friend she had left in the world...

0000oooo0000ooo

They all stared up in disbelief at the words their father had just uttered. Marta and Gretl clung to each other, suddenly feeling afraid again. They didn't want to see any of their family hurt and if their father left them who would watch over them all?

Nobody spoke; nobody knew what to say.

Georg eyed them all carefully, trying to see their reactions at the same time.

It was finally Liesl who tried to be the voice of reason and spoke up.

"I don't understand father...why do you want to go back there? You said yourself Austria is changing, what could possibly be drawing you back? Isn't it dangerous?"

Freidrich came to his father's defense at his sister's comment, "Liesl you don't understand- he HAS to go back!"

"But why father? What will happen to us?" Brigitta uttered as she drew her knees closer to herself, Kurt put a comforting hand on his younger sister.

"He just has to...if he doesn't something terrible will happen! Something terrible has already happened!"

Louisa raised her eyebrows in interest. She was curious why both her brothers seemed to know the reasoning behind their father's choice. She didn't like feeling out of the loop.

"Tell us then, father," she said smartly. "What could be so important that you'd risk your life and the lives of all of us that you'd be so foolish as to return there after all we've gone through to stay safe till this point."

All six of Louisa's siblings gasped in unison at her bold challenge. They all knew her demeanor had shifted since leaving home, but still, none of them dared ever speak to their father in such a tone. Louisa, however, wasn't backing down and wouldn't avert her gaze from Georg's, who remained leaning against his desk ready to finally tell everyone why.

He took a breath and stood up fully. Made it a point to look at each of his beloved children in the eye, then spoke.

"The Nazis have captured Maria and are holding her hostage. I received a telegram from Max earlier today and he informed me of what has happened...children I have to find her. After all she's done for this family, I could never live with myself if I knew she was in danger while we all were safe."

The faces of the five girls were white and they sat with mouths agape. Not even Louisa could garner a response to what Georg had just told all of them. Kurt and Freidrich were still shocked hearing the news again. Kurt shivered noticeably and Freidrich looked over at his sisters. All five of them were still silent and taken aback by what their father had said.

It was Marta who worked up the nerve to stand and go to her father.

"Does that mean you love fraulein Maria, father?" She innocently asked him.

Georg knelt down to Marta's level and took her small hands in his and swallowed away the lump in his throat. "I do my darling...I love her very much and I can't let anything bad happen to her."

Marta, still acting out of innocence, took her father's face in her hands and stared him square in the eye, "Then go rescue her."

Tears sprang to Georg's eyes at the frankness of his daughter's words. All he could do was nod in reply. As if on cue, Marta's sisters all came and knelt down beside their father and hugged him - even Louisa who was crying at this point.

"Oh father, I'm sorry I've been so rotten. But please don't let Fraulein Maria stay with those awful people!" She sobbed into Georg's shoulder and the others comforted her. All eight of them sat there highly emotional, even the boys had joined in and were latched onto their sisters.

Georg held tightly for his life on his children. It had been decided. As soon as Max arrived he was going back to Austria to save the woman he loved.

***My apologies for the short chapter, but felt as if this portion of the story should be entirely focused on what was going through the minds of the Von Trapps...I promise to end up soon and have Maria back in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews so far!***


	6. Chapter 6

Max was sure that he had worn a hole out on the terrace from all the pacing he had done. He waited nearly six days after he sent his letter to Georg until he received a reply. And from the moment he had his return correspondence in his hand he was already on his way to his room to gather his belongings and immediately head to Switzerland. That's where he was now. From what he had mapped out, he was but mere moments away from the house where Georg and the children were staying. Max still couldn't believe what he was about to do - what Georg was about to do! That poor woman had been in captivity for over two weeks now. God only knew the kind of torture she had endured and suffered while under the wrath of Herr Zeller.

It was just turning dusk when Max turned onto the dirt lane and parked his car in front of the quaint home. It was secluded from the other homes, which was why he believed Georg chose it; a way to remain away from any potential threats. Yet, the home was still near town where he assumed the children went to school.

Max turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. He briskly ascended the porch stairs and knocked on the door.

He waited what seemed like an eternity before the door slowly creaked open to reveal a small face peaking through the opening.

"Uncle Max!" Gretl threw open the door and ran into her uncle's arms.

Max stooped down and collected her in a hug as he picked her up and walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Gretl, my darling! Oh thank goodness!"

He put her down as she smiled back at him.

"But what are you doing answering the door, my dear? Hhmm? Where is your father?" Max asked her while he knelt down holding her hands.

Gretl was positively beaming. "He's in his office and all the others are in the living room. Come with me." And with that she dragged him by the hand into the next room where her brothers and sisters were busying themselves with various tasks. All at once, though, they looked up when they heard their youngest sister enter the room.

"Look who's here!," she exclaimed as she pointed up at Max.

The other six Von Trapp Children rushed and embraced their uncle while simultaneously pestering him with questions and concerns from their homeland.

_Had he seen Fraulein Maria?_

_Was she all right?_

_Did the bad people with the black spider really take her?_

_What happened with their house?_

_Was he in any trouble being in Switzerland now?_

_Did father know he was here?_

Max signaled for the children to settle down and he tried to calm them as best as he could.

"Children, children, please. Now I'm only here at the request of your father, who must be completely hard of hearing to not come in and scold you all for the racket you've just caused!" All seven of them giggled at their uncle's teasing. However, he continued on, his tone becoming more serious.

"I'm not sure what your father has told you of what's happened since you've all been away, but, yes, it's true - Maria has been taken." He glanced at all of their faces, which immediately fell, hearing it from someone who was still in Austria who knew the awful things taking place there. "Not to worry, my darlings. Your father and I are going to bring her back here safely. Now if one of you will kindly point me to the direction of where he is I'll make sure we get on it straight away to saving your beloved fraulein."

The children nodded back at him, understanding that something extraordinary was going to have to be done to save Fraulein Maria. Liesl stepped forward to lead Max toward the back of the house where Georg's study was.

"Why don't you all get back to your reading. I'll be right back."

She turned and guided Max along the hallway and stopped once they had reached the study.

"He's not been himself, Uncle Max...I hope you both can figure something out. She can't...we just can't stay here if something bad's happening to her. We can't lose her." Tears formed in Liesl's eyes. Max put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry, Liesl. If I know your father, and I most certainly do, he'll stop at nothing to bring this woman back to where she belongs." He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and smile and shooed her back in the direction of the living room where her brothers and sisters were. Max knocked at the study door and entered when he heard Georg's meek reply to allow him to enter.

Turning the knob and entering the room, Max noticed Georg sitting hunched over at his desk, gazing far off. He closed the door shut, the sound of the lock clicking into place awoke Georg from his day dream and he quickly snapped to his feet.

"Oh thank God you're here," he exclaimed as he crossed the room and embraced his friend. "It's good to see you, Max," Georg continued as he pulled back and offered a chair for his friend to sit.

"You, too, Georg. I honestly didn't know how long it'd be between visits. I came as fast as I could."

"And I appreciate it - whole heartedly I do. You have no idea the unsettling thoughts which have been floating in and out of my mind since I got your letter."

"I have some idea, actually. Lord only knows the kind of things they've done, or rather should I say, tried to do. We both know Maria's spirit can't be killed that easily. I'm sure she's been putting up a damn good fight, Georg."

"That's the thing, Max. She's done nothing to deserve being put into the situation where she needs to fight in the first place. She's there because of me and I alone have to make things right."

He turned to look at his friend who was staring back at him.

"And what exactly is that, Georg? I don't mean to be playing devil's advocate here, but how on Earth are you going to penetrate the forces of the Third Reich and rescue Maria without bringing any potential danger or harm to yourself? And possibly more to the poor woman? I'll of course go along with whatever your decision is, but I urge you to consider all possible venues on this before you do something rash and the children lose their father."

It was Georg's turn to be silent for a moment. Of course he had thought things through, but did Max honestly expect him to sit and lay out precise blueprints for Maria's rescue? If he wanted to get her out alive and while there was still time he had to act quickly and expertly.

"You know I'm not entirely sure I enjoy you being the voice of reason here, Maxwell," Georg said was an air of mock annoyance as he smirked at his friend who returned the expression.

"One of us has to act accordingly. And by the time this is all over I promise you can have all the reason back and I'll revert to my jovial ways consisting entirely of fine wines and scrumptious desserts. You have my word."

"Good, now that we've gotten that settled. Allow me to shed some light on what I've been doing since I sent out your letter..."

0000oooo0000oooo

By now all of the Von Trapp Children had finished their homework for the evening and were all gathered upstairs in the boys' bedroom. Kurt and Freidrich passed the time away by rolling a ball to each other from one end of the room to the next. Liesl was teaching Brigitta some new chords on the guitar, while Louisa played a game of slapjack with Marta and Gretl. All seven amused themselves in a comfortable silence.

"How long do you think they're going to stay barricaded down there?" Kurt asked as he rolled the ball back to Freidrich.

Marta looked up from her game, "What's barricaded mean?"

"It means locked up. Your nosy brother, Kurt, wants to know when they'll come out of father's study," Freidrich smartly replied back as he received the ball. Kurt only smiled at his brother's explanation.

Marta went back to her game, satisfied with Freidrich's answer, but now Brigitta spoke up, suddenly feeling it was getting late since their uncle had arrived.

"Do you really think father is going back to Austria to get Fraulein Maria?"

"Of course he is, silly. Didn't you hear him last week? He loves her and people in love have to be with each other," Kurt spoke matter-of-factly as he tossed the ball back across the room.

Louisa rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Of really, mister smarty pants. And what would you know about that?" Brigitta taunted him, without even looking up from the guitar.

"Well you learn to know these things as you get older."

"Oh please - you're only a year older than me!" By now Brigitta was giggling too, and so were the other girls. Pretty soon, they were all joining in on some light laughter, momentarily forgetting about their beloved governess. When they had settled down, Louisa looked at all of them seriously. "Do you really think it's going to be as easy as father rescuing her and then her being a part of our family?"

That was a question nobody immediately jumped to answer. The younger six children all looked in the direction of their oldest sister. Times like these where Liesl wished she wasn't the oldest. Like Louisa, she wasn't entirely convinced Maria would simply fall into their father's arms and become a Von Trapp. Of course she dreamed and hoped that to happen just like all the others, but she knew love wasn't that simple. She was uncertain if Maria would even want to leave Austria. Maybe once she was freed she'd want to go back to the convent. She had left them at the end of the summer to become a nun after all. Quickly processing her own personal thoughts, Liesl realized her siblings were waiting on baited breath for her answer.

"You have to realize that Fraulein Maria had a life planned out well before she came into our lives and she made it very clear when she left at the end of the summer she was content with returning to the abbey and finally become a nun...that being said, we all know how unpredictable she can be." At that all seven of them smiled together as they remembered how spontaneous and fun-loving their governess was. Liesl continued.

"I have no doubt of Fraulein Maria's level of gratitude toward father in helping her, but you all must realize that it takes two people to fall in love and we shouldn't assume that because father is going to her that everything will suddenly be perfect. These things take time and the best we can do is hope and pray that she won't forget how wonderful we all are and how much we all love her too."

Her sisters and brothers seemed satisfied with her answer. And just as they were all about to say so, there came a sharp knock on the bedroom door.

***Finally we're about to hear how this rescue attempt will all go down. How's everyone enjoying the story so far? Love your gracious reviews as always.***


	7. Chapter 7

Max waited outside while Georg entered the bedroom. He knew he had to give his friend some time along with his children as he was about to tell them he was going back into Austria to risk his life for the woman he loved. And while he did that, Georg had asked Max to stay in Switzerland and watch over his family, to which Max happily and willingly agreed.

The children silently sat with bated breath as their father closed the door behind them and solemnly stood with his hands in his pockets. No one said a word. Georg very slowly nodded his head, signaling to the seven quiet faces in front of him that he was in fact leaving his family and about to risk his life by re-entering Austria.

Marta and Gretl ran straight for him and Georg bent down to embrace his two youngest children.

"Just be careful," Gretl cried into his ear.

"Tell Fraulein Maria we love her and we hope she's okay," Marta added into the other.

Georg tightly held onto his girls as the others crowded around him to say their good-byes.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Hanz Leibkenn sat staring at his hands in the study of his home in Salzburg. He was one of the very few Nazi Storm Troopers who loathed what he did. He had only become a soldier to save his wife and two sons the agony of having to flee and abandon their lives. But he had climbed the ranks quickly to a Sergeant in Hitler's army and told himself he was doing what he was doing in order protect the ones he loved the most.

Still, he knew where his principles and values were. His wife knew the sacrifice he had made by joining the Nazis and the two swore to each other to never reveal their true allegiance to anyone for fear of the consequences.

Hanz, however, was no stranger to combat and battle. He had served for many years in the Austrian Navy and loved every minute of it. That's how he had met his wife - the two were introduced years ago when Hanz had taken leave off the coast of Italy where his wife was from and the two were inseparable since then and eventually settled in his homeland of Austria. At first it had been a big culture change for her, but given time the two managed to settle into a comfortable and very loving marriage.

But Hanz still remembered his time in the navy fondly. That's where he had made friends with Georg Von Trapp. The two made it through the rankings of the navy and both were successful officers through the first World War together. Hanz and Georg had been through a great deal together. He hadn't seen his friend in some time, but knew that Georg would never have put aside his principles to spare his family.

He had read the papers and heard the news around Salzburg and through the rankings of his men. Georg had fled the country with all seven of his children in the middle of the night shortly after receiving his commission in the Naval Forces of the Third Reich. The Gauleiter, Herr Zeller, wanted Georg's head delivered on a platter. At this point he wouldn't even settle for having the Captain join the ranks and becoming a Nazi. And as bait, Zeller had taken the woman who worked as Georg's children's governess all summer long as a hostage. There had also been rumors flying that Georg and the woman were romantically linked, but Hanz knew his friend wouldn't do anything foolish like that - especially to this woman who was on track to become a nun no less!

But now, as Hanz sat there is in his personal study in his home, he couldn't believe what he had just agreed to. Georg had risked his position and called him, foolishly, and the two spoke on the phone for almost an entire hour. Hanz was astounded. How had his friend known he joined up when it had happened after Georg himself left Austria? Max...that's how. Hanz momentarily forgot that Georg's friend and closest ally had stayed behind to not make the family look too revealing.

Georg laid out an elaborate plan asking Hanz for his help rescuing the woman the Nazis were holding captive. Maria, is how Georg referred to her. At the first mention of the woman's name Hanz found himself growing angry at his friend. All the times he spent defending and sticking up for him, he was finding out Georg had in fact fooled around with a postulant. However, as his anger subsided Georg calmly explained how the woman had changed his life and brought him his children back and how much he owed to the woman and couldn't let any harm come to her. When he heard that, Hanz's instincts and principles sprang into action. Georg wanted to save this woman for the precise reason Hanz wanted to protect his wife and sons.

The friends exchanged ideas and finally decided how to smuggle Maria out of Austria and allow Georg to meet her without anyone detecting him. Hanz knew that Zeller had received orders to lead a mission in France and would be gone for over a week. He shared that information with Georg and they agreed the best time would be to act in his absence.

So that's why Hanz sat in his study - a half empty bottle of brandy next to him - feeling so nervous and full of trepidation. He was about to spring free what his superior had described to him before he left as their number one priority. Zeller explicitly explained how he, Hanz, was to watch over the men guarding Maria and ensure nothing happened to her and that she was alive when he returned from Normandy. Hanz was about to deliberately go against those orders. He knew he'd have to tell his wife about the conversation he had with Georg. He glanced over at the unfinished bottle next to him and reached to refill his glass again. He was pretty sure he'd have to have a few more drinks before talking about the danger he just put himself in.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Maria's face was stained from all the tears she had been crying. As the days grew longer and longer the tears just didn't seem to have stopped. Even as she sat staring at the disgusting tray of food in front of her, Maria was silently sobbing.

She knew Zeller had left, which is why some of the men watching over her had taken pity and brought her food. It wasn't the best of meals, but at least they were providing her with some kind of nourishment.

The days had been unkind to her. Maria didn't dare look into the mirror during the times she was brought into the lavatory each morning and evening. She was sure the bruise on her cheek from Zeller hitting her had grown. The swelling definitely had gone down, but the area was still a bit tender.

Prayer still was her saving grace. Although she went from day-to-day wondering if it was ever really doing her any good. So on the days when she felt like it wasn't benefiting her, Maria prayed and thought of those who she knew needed it more than she.

She prayed for her dear Liesl to be a strong young woman and help her father lead their family into whatever they had encountered thus far in Switerzland. Oh how she longed to have one of their chats together...and share one of their dear embraces...

She prayed for Freidrich to watch over all six of his siblings and to be the man she knew his father wanted him to be. She also prayed that he didn't get caught up with wanting to grow up too quickly and enjoy his time being a teenager...

She prayed for Louisa that she allowed her family to help her through her feelings and to not act so tough...

She prayed for her sweet Kurt to speak up when he was feeling alone or dejected and to not allow himself to be brushed to the side as he had described to her so many times before...

She prayed for Brigitta to go to the others when she was feeling sad and to not use books as an escape for when she felt the world was getting a little too tough for her...

She prayed that Marta never lost her smile or laugh, for she knew how hard it was to endure such life changing events at the age of seven, like when Maria lost both her parents...

She prayed for Gretl to never shy away from her brothers and sisters as she had done when their mother died...

Lastly, she prayed for Georg - the man she cared for more than anyone else in her world. She prayed he didn't shut out his children again and that he was doing everything he could to ensure his family's safety.

The Von Trapp's were constantly on Maria's mind, she only wondered if they ever thought of her, if they missed her, and could even fathom the current state of her life in which she found herself. Maria suddenly remembered a song her mother used to sing to her that seemed very fitting and sang her heart out for the first time in months:

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true._

And more tears streamed down her face as Maria ended her song, and began to pray some more.

***So sorry for the gap in between updates, but I already have the next few chapters outlined so keep your eyes peeled! The song Maria sings is "Somewhere Out There" sung by Linda Ronstandt and James Ingram from the movie An American Tail - one of my favorites. Thought it was appropriate for this chapter!***


	8. Chapter 8

Salzburg, Austria had changed. Captain Georg Von Trapp openly shuddered upon seeing his beloved homeland again for the first time in months. He had taken the risk and made it back from Switzerland, hoping he'd be able to make it under cover and get Maria back to safety with him away from the horrible Nazis.

He hadn't spoken with his friend Hanz Leibkenn in days and he knew he had to get to his home in order for their plan to form together. While they spoke on the phone that fateful day, they both decided Georg was to meet briefly with his friend who would ultimately help him find Maria and enable them both to return safely to Switzerland to be with the rest of their family. However, as Georg waited for the cover of darkness he soon realized the waiting was the hardest part of the plan. It was taking all his self control and intelligence to not run directly to the Third Reich headquarters in downtown Salzburg and find Maria, but knew that could result in the most disastrous of consequences. Still, as Georg passed the time, the collar of his coat flipped up to shield his face, by strolling through what used to be his home, he found it becoming dark and he made his way toward Hanz's home.

0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000

They had agreed for Georg to show up after Hanz and his family had finished dinner so they'd be able to settle into this office without being bothered by the family. So as he checked his watched and saw that it was close to ten o'clock it was no surprise that Hanz was already waiting for him by his back door when Georg crept around the corner.

Seeing his friend, Georg breathed a deep sigh of relief, knowing his sneaking around was at a temporary end.

"Hanz, my dear friend..."

"Georg, oh thank God."

The two friends shared a masculine embrace and Hanz quickly ushered the Captain into his home and down the back hall to his private study where he knew his wife wouldn't interfere. Hanz fastened the lock on the door as he showed his friend to the couch on the far wall and sat down opposite him in one of the comfortable leather armchairs.

"I've prepared a plate of leftover wiener schnitzel and there's a glass of twelve year aged whiskey to your left."

Georg glanced over his shoulder to the food and drink his friend mentioned and without hesitation began to enjoy his meal; he hadn't eaten all day.

Hanz silently sat for several minutes while Georg devoured his food and all but sucked down the last of the whiskey. When his friend had satisfied his hunger, Hanz cleared his throat and finally loosened his tie, able to relax.

"So...allow me to ask you this once, and only once, Georg."

Georg sat with his hands on knees awaiting to finalize the plans that brought him back to Austria, knowing what his friend was about to ask of him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You could jeopardize everything you've already done to ensure the safety of your family, and now you're back here where you started months ago when this...worthless excuse of an order came to power..." Hanz motioned to the Nazi uniform he wore - out of choice to protect his family, but still opposing it inwardly, his true allegiance to Austria.

Georg gave another sharp exhale and stood up and began pacing the length of Hanz's office.

"You don't think I've been asking myself that very same question from the moment I dragged you into this?"

He replied, with both hands in his pockets as he paced.

"You don't think that I worried from the moment I took that first step back on Austrian soil that I'd be recognized and some Nazi bastard would arrest me on the spot? No offense of course."

"None taken. You know that I wear this only to keep my family out of any fatal danger."

"And I truly appreciate you risking your own well being for me, Hanz. I know that you could have turned me in the moment I contacted you..."

"Be serious, Georg, I know you'd have done the same for me...but I only ask because this woman you're about to go out on a limb for is being guarded under high security and being questioned daily by Zeller himself."

At the mere mention of Zeller's name, Georg stopped his pacing and quickly crossed the room to sit next to Hanz.

"Have you seen her?"

Hanz shook his head.

"No, but I do hold superiority over the rotating officers who are posted outside her cell. Their orders come from me, and mine in turn from Zeller."

"Has he harmed her?"

Hanz looked away momentarily into the fire, knowing Maria had been struck by Zeller just within the past week or so, sending her into an unconscious state. One of his men had reported it, not feeling settled with watching Zeller use brute force to harm a woman.

"Hanz - Hanz look at me. Is Maria alright? Has Zeller harmed her?" Georg spat out Zeller's name, wishing anything to get a chance to do away with the man who single handedly forced him and his family out of their homeland.

"Recently he did hit her several times that knocked her out for a few hours or so, but other than that I haven't heard of anything serious done to her."

The two friends sat there in silence for a while. Georg didn't know how to formulate the feelings brewing within him into words, and Hanz was studying his friend, suddenly realizing Georg's feelings and intentions with this woman were true.

"You really care for her, don't you, Georg?"

Georg in turn nodded slowly back. "I love her with all my heart, Hanz. What she did for my family...for me...she gave me back my children. I'll be damned if I sit by idly by while she is tortured and subjected to this nonsense while I'm safe and comfortable."

Hanz smiled at his friend. "I truly had no idea. To think that you, the great Baron Von Trapp, would fall for her is something I'd never have guessed. You have my full support and will go through with our plan first thing tomorrow morning, that is if you still want to."

Without any hesitation Georg replied back.

"I have no doubts about what I'm about to do. I realize the risks you're taking too, Hanz. So if you have any last minute reservations now is the time to voice them."

"I've told you I'm in this one-hundred percent now. Besides, Zeller's been called to France for the next few weeks on a training exercise. While he's gone I am in charge at headquarters here in Salzburg. I promise you there will be no hiccups, you have my word."

He stuck out his hand which Georg happily took. Hearing the clock strike midnight the two men simultaneously glanced at the clock above the fireplace.

"I had no idea of the time. I should be going."

Both men stood and embraced again. Hanz spoke as they were about to leave the study, his hands still grasping his friends arms.

"I pray you both make it out safely. I'm not sure when we'll be able to see each other again."

"I'm forever in your debt, Hanz. Anything you ever need, you don't ever have to hesitate to ask me for it."

Hanz waved his offer off. "As I said, I'm doing this only because it's you. Anyone else I'd have hung up on them the moment this insane plan was laid out," he joked.

Georg gave him another quick embrace and made his way out of the home. Hanz stood at the back door as he watched his friend just about to slip out of sight.

At the last minute, Georg turned around and looked back to his friend.

"When you see her will you tell her...will you tell her I'm sorry about all of this and that I love her."

Hanz shook his head and laughed.

"You can tell her yourself when you see her tomorrow."

Georg smiled back and turned to walk down the street. The next part of his plan was to head to Nonberg Abbey.

***I promise there will be a reunion VERY soon between Maria and Georg!***


	9. Chapter 9

Hanz was awake long before the sun came up and his alarm clock sounded the start to the day. He got up, dressed, ate and was out the door right on schedule as if it were any other morning. That was just it - it wasn't like any other morning. Today he was going to spring a prisoner of the Third Reich. There was only one other person who was in on the plan. And as Georg had said the night before, Hanz was really the one taking all the risks; it was true. Regardless of the fact if his superior officer was going to be around or not, Hanz was putting his own life in danger to save a woman he'd never even met before. Which was why he, his wife, and their two sons were leaving Austria as soon as he helped Maria and Georg escape. His family didn't know it just yet, but he had it arranged since the moment he hung up with Georg that first night. The Leibkenn's were going to leave Austria and eventually Europe, but first he had to focus on the task at hand.

0000oooo0000oooo0000

The door creaked open and the moment the light from the other side peaked into the room Maria was already standing. She knew Zeller had been away and their morning "chats" were at a temporary standstill, but each day she was still moved from her cell to use the restroom and lately the officer in charge of her allowed her some time outside to stretch her legs. Yesterday she had even been granted enough time outside to sit in the sun's rays and she would have fallen asleep underneath a large oak tree had it not been for the storm trooper who came and brought her back to the cell.

However, as she moved toward the door at this particular day, she stopped in her tracks upon seeing the Nazi soldier at the door.

Maria noticed something different about this man. Unlike the other lower ranking officers, the man before her was definitely of some importance and had to have been up there in the rankings of the Reich. His uniform differed from the other men who had been guarding her and for a moment, Maria grew frightened.

The two of them stood there in silence until the man stood to the side and motioned for Maria to exit her cell and come out into the hallway. Having no other choice, Maria left the dark room and went to join him. As she took the final step into the hallway, she gasped, seeing her usual guard crumpled on the floor in a pile, his hands and mouth bound with rope. She whipped her head up only to see that the officer had his pistol casually in his hands out of its holster and a pair of handcuffs in his other hand.

Again, nothing was spoken, but the officer didn't make any advancing moves toward Maria.

"It's...it's Maria isn't it?"

Mouth agape, Maria mutely nodded back at the man, still completely perplexed at the situation in which she found herself.

The man breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his brow with the hand holding the gun.

"Phew, for a moment there I thought I was freeing the wrong nun," he chuckled to himself.

"What? No laugh - well forgive me, fraulein, for trying to shed a little humor on all of this."

He casually referred to the hallway with the unconscious soldier with his gun hand again, and Maria took a step back.

"What do you mean...'freeing the wrong nun' exactly?"

"Precisely what I said, Maria. I'm here to rescue you. Now I promise that you'll be removed from this place safely, but in order for that to happen you're going to have to do exactly as I say and put these on."

Hanz handed her the handcuffs, which she took, still stunned nonetheless.

"Who are you? And why should I believe you? Why should I even think about trusting you after everything _you people_ have done to me? After everything you've taken from me?" Maria was shouting and trembling now. Her emotions were starting to get the better of herself and as hard as she tried to calm down, she felt herself giving in to those feeling of trepidation.

"My name is Hanz Leibkenn. I'm friends with Georg Von Trapp who's asked me to help him rescue and smuggle the both of you out of the country. Now I'll explain more once we leave, but for the time being I beg you to listen to me."

Maria stood a little taller at the mention of Georg's name and Hanz noticed.

"You see, in a little while the man who's supposed to be coming down to change shifts with the storm trooper I've knocked out will notice something is wrong when he gets here and when that happens you and I CANNOT be present, so for the last time I'm asking you to put those on and follow me. Now!"

"Alright, Herr Leibkenn. It's just, well, I uh, I don't know how these work..." Maria obviously fumbled with the handcuffs as she tried to open then. Hanz noticed, holstered his pistol and moved closer to her to unfasten the shackles and helped them around her wrists.

"And it's Hanz, by the way, Maria," he said as the locks clicked into place, concentrating at the task.

"You're really his friend? If that's so how come you're one of them?"

Hanz looked up at her question and studied her face for a moment. Georg was right, even wearing her postulant's wimple, Maria was breathtaking. Her blue eyes were extremely captivating and despite the fading bruise on her cheek her face was so angelic and beautiful.

"I'm a Nazi solely because I lacked the courage and honor to do as Georg has done. I was a coward and didn't want to risk harming my two boys and my wife so instead of leaving Austria, believing in my core principles, I cast them aside and hid behind this mockery of a uniform and joined up ranks. I'll admit it's not my proudest moment, but for the time being it has served its purpose."

Somehow his explanation seemed to put Maria's fears at ease for the moment and she gave Hanz the smallest of smiles. The two stood there for a moment.

"Very well then, Hanz. Now what do we do?"

"First things first. From here on out you're still a prisoner. You don't talk or look at anyone and act as if I'm just another son-of-a-bitch who's moving you for your morning walk. If anyone stops us you're to play along and do exactly as I say - that's what the handcuffs are for, to make this convincing. Are we on the same page, Maria?"

"Yes, I'll cooperate."

"Good. Now, we're going to head up to the lobby, cross the main hall and make our way to the garage where we'll get into a car and leave as quickly as possible."

They walked toward the stairs. Hanz removed his pistol from the holster and motioned for Maria to walk ahead of him as he gingerly took hold of her arm. Seeing the gun in sight, Maria grew cautious of the plan.

As if reading her mind Hanz spoke, "for dramatic effect. Hopefully I won't have to use it."

She nodded back at him and they began to climb the stairs. The older, spiral staircase seemed to extend upward forever, but finally they made it to the main floor and were able to walk across the lobby without any incident. When they entered the garage Maria and Hanz gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Beautiful, Maria. You're doing fantastic. We just need to get into the car and leave the grounds and we're in the clear."

Still heeding Hanz's advice, Maria neither acknowledged nor ignored Hanz's words. Instead she closed her eyes as they entered the garage. Hanz surveyed the room. There were only three cars left in the large garage and he settled upon the one closest to the open door. He tugged Maria in the direction of the car and froze the moment he placed his handle on the passenger side door.

"Captain Leibkenn, what on earth are you doing?"

Hanz turned to face two subordinates in the garage. He had overlooked them; they were clearly sitting and talking around one of the other cars when he walked in.

Not wanting to lose his cool or control of the situation, Hanz tightened his grip around Maria and jostled the handcuffs a bit for more dramatic effect.

"What does it look like? Taking the prisoner here for her morning walk per Herr Zeller's orders.

"I don't recall the Gauleiter saying anything about taking the fraulein for a walk...by car," the other soldier challenged.

Hanz's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. Maria's breathing was growing heavy. However, through all the banter back and forth she kept her head down and refused to allow herself to make eye contact with either of the other Nazis. She knew the moment she looked up she'd give them away, but she was dying to see how Hanz was handling the situation. On the surface she wanted to curse him for the extra pulling of the handcuffs that were restraining her, but inwardly she was smiling at his dramatic touch.

"Well perhaps that's because his orders go to me and likewise mine are then directed to you. Now if either one of your have any issues with that I suggest you take it up with Herr Zeller when he comes back from France!" The two soldiers jumped at Hanz's last statement, yet still they held their ground. Seeing them there unmoving, Hanz took it as a sign to try and get himself and Maria in the car again. The second he turned half a step the two soldiers drew their weapons. Hanz knew they had because he heard both their guns click into place as two bullets simultaneously loaded into their chambers. They knew he had heard it and so had Maria because she had shifted and raised her head and was now staring straight ahead at the two guns pointed in her direction.

"You even try to leave we'll put a bullet in each of you. That is a promise, Captain Leibkenn."

Hanz stood in front of Maria, his pistol drawn on the two soldiers and his other hand still grasping Maria's arm. Yet, with their gazes fixed on him and his drawn weapon, the soldiers didn't realize that Hanz had slowly moved his hand that was grasping Maria to the door handle and quietly unlatched it without moving himself or Maria. He was preparing for what was about to happen and had to make sure that Maria escaped unscathed.

The four of them stood there, the soldiers inching away from the door and closer to Hanz and Maria. All three guns remained pointed at a Nazi and nobody said a word.

The tension in the garage was thick and there were no sounds, not even the echo of the breathing of the four people standing there on edge.

Finally, Hanz made the first move. In one swift and smooth motion he flung open the door and shoved Maria into the car. Using his peripheral vision and seeing her safely inside the vehicle, Hanz took a step toward the car and opened fire. Shots rang out across the garage as the two soldiers suddenly realized what was going on and started shooting back. Maria sat in the backseat with her bound hands shielding her head as she cowered on the car floor. Hanz fired shot after shot. The soldier on the left went down - he had taken two sharp bullets to his throat and was lying motionless on the floor. His counterpart had also been hit in his left leg, but was still firing.

Out of breath, Hanz finally slammed the door shut and safely made it into the car. With his left hand he started the ignition and shifted the car into reverse while his right arm hung out of the car and fired back at the second Nazi. He was able to screech the car out into the street and shift into drive. He switched the gun to his left hand and shot back into the garage through the open passenger window. As he heard the very last bullet click into the chamber and fire, Hanz closed his eyes as he peeled away. The last round in his gun exploded out across the vacant space where his car had just sat as the bullet went sailing into the chest of the second soldier who collapsed on the ground. Additional Nazis raced out into the garage just as Hanz and Maria drove out of sight.

0000oooo0000oooo0000

Maneuvering the car around the last corner and throwing it into park with a final jolt and loud screech, Hanz panted for breath as he sat still and recollected his thoughts. Maria still sat huddled in the back seat with her hands above her head. Hanz noticed this and laughed into the rear view mirror softly.

"It's okay you can sit up now, Maria."

She slowly sat up and realized where she was.

"Oh Hanz! We made it!"

Maria climbed over the front seat and was so elated with being freed she moved to hug Hanz only to stop mid-motion and stare at him in horror.

"Oh no!" She brought her handcuffed hands to her face to cover her mouth.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" She repeated back and forth.

Hanz just breathed a bit heavier and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, it's okay - really. It's just a bullet or two, hardly enough to get hysterical over." Hanz moved to get the handcuff keys from his pocket as he tried to shake off the bullets lodged in his right bicep, blood soaking through his sleeve. He was trying his best to grit and bear it, but even the smallest movement like reaching for the keys in his pocket brought obvious discomfort to Hanz's face.

He was finally able to get the keys into the handcuffs and release Maria who in turn rubbed her wrists together.

"Hanz I just can't leave you like this, please you must come in with me, I beg of you."

"Absolutely, not Maria. I upheld my end of the deal and have delivered you here safely. I'll be fine I promise."

Maria's eyes darted back and forth trying to decide what to do. Hanz pushed her aside and opened the opposite door and used his good arm to all but shover her out of the car. He made her get out of the vehicle. Having no option Maria got out of the car, closed the door and ran around to an awaiting Hanz who had already shifted the car into drive; one movement of his foot onto the gas pedal and he'd be able to speed away, his part done.

"I need you to do something for me Maria. I need you to go inside, carry out the rest of the plan, and get the hell out of this country. Now go!"

"I don't know how to repay you...will I ever see you again?"

Hanz smiled at Maria. Yes, it was clear once again what Georg saw in her: her compassion, her sense of loyalty, and he had surmised this after only knowing her a matter of mere hours.

"Not to worry, you'll see me again some day I promise. And don't fret - this soldier has seen a lot worse than a simple muscle wound, I'll be fine."

Maria gently took his hand and held onto it and then released and turned to walk away. Just as she was a few feet from the car, Hanz called back to her and Maria shifted to look at him again.

"He said to tell you that he loves you and is sorry for causing you all of this..."

And with that Hanz revved the engine of his car and drove away out of sight, leaving Maria standing all alone in front of Nonberg Abbey - where everything had all started in the first place.

***The reunion is up next!***


	10. Chapter 10

The cloud clang of the abbey bell rang through the air. Maria couldn't help but nervously keep looking over her shoulders - almost waiting for a Nazi soldier to appear out of nowhere and drag her back to that awful prison.

After what seemed like hours, Maria finally heard the tapping of one of the sister's shoes getting closer to the gate. She craned her neck, counting the seconds, as she awaited for the woman to grant her refuge. As the nun came into view, Maria felt tears forming in her eyes as she saw the glorious black and white habit flowing in the gentle breeze toward her. Walking near was a young nun Maria recognized, but didn't know too well, but the woman obviously recognized Maria and all but ran to the gate upon seeing it was her.

"Good heavens! Maria - oh thank goodness. We've all been so worried!" The nun hurried as she plucked the proper key into the gate and turned the lock.

"Oh Sister Anna!"

Maria rushed into the nun's awaiting embrace and was quickly ushered inside, the gate clanking shut as Sister Anna locked it. She took Maria's hand and the immediately began walking down the corridor; Maria hoped she was being taken to the Reverend Mother's office.

"We have literally been thinking about and praying about nothing else than your safe return, my dear. When we other sisters heard what had happened to you, why we were all overcome with such confusion and rage! To think, those men storming in here and demanding you help them out, after all they wrong and harm they've committed...why it just makes me sick to my stomach!"

In spite of Sister Anna's obvious display of hatred, Maria had to smile and chuckle. Even though she still knew in her heart that she'd never be able to call herself a nun, it felt good to be back within the confines of the abbey walls. However, Maria knew that as soon as she spoke with the Reverend Mother and showed she wasn't seriously harmed, that she'd have to tell her of her true intentions for her future.

The pair finally made their way to the Mother Abbess' office. Sister Anna rapped lightly on the door and almost instantly Maria heard the Reverend Mother beckoning them to enter. Sister Anna took one final glance at Maria, gave her a reassuring smile, and then opened the door signaling for Maria to follow close behind. The Reverend Mother was seated at her desk with Sister Berthe and Sister Margaretta standing nearby, all three were engaged in some kind of intense conversation for none of them looked up when Maria and Sister Anna entered the room.

At last, Sister Margaretta looked toward the newcomers into the room and was just about to greet Sister Anna when she locked eyes with Maria.

"Oh thank the Lord!" She practically shouted and ran to embrace Maria, who fiercely hugged the nun back. Emotions overcoming both women as they cried with each other, holding the other close.

Sister Margaretta pulled back and her hands went to Maria's face, examining it, landing on the bruise on her cheek from where she had been hit by Herr Zeller.

"My child, you're hurt - those awful men."

"It looks much worse than it actually is, Sister - I can assure you. I'm perfectly fine."

The older nun cautiously looked at her, and as if reading her mind Maria spoke, "If it makes you feel any better it's because I couldn't keep my smart mouth shut."

The two shared a smile and Sister Berthe came over to embrace Maria. All at once, fresh tears forming as Sister Margaretta stood to the side and silently cried to herself. The Reverend Mother stood from her desk and walked around to the women in front of her. Sister Berthe was running her hands over Maria's face as Sister Margaretta had just done.

"Those low lives. If they were here right now do you know what I'd do to them?"

"I'd assume you'd have each and every one of them on their hands and knees kissing the floors of our abbey," was the Reverend Mother's sarcastic retort, causing everyone to laugh. Although her remark had been light, her cheeks were moist with tears and as fast as she could, Maria was on her knees kissing the Reverend Mother's hand out of respect and thankfulness; she never thought she'd ever see the woman she thought of as an actual mother again. Maria's hands encircled the Mother Abbess' waist and she buried her face into the stomach of her habit. The Reverend Mother bent her head as she kissed the top of Maria's and closed her eyes tightly. The other sisters in the room smiled at the sweet display of affection, for they knew that despite Maria's tendencies to be outspoken and rambunctious, she still held special places in their hearts.

Realizing it was a private moment to be shared, Sister Anna silently slipped out of the room unnoticed and said an extra prayer for Maria on her way out.

For a moment Maria knelt like that, crying and surprising herself for she didn't think she had any tears left in her. And just as she was about to speak, the Reverend Mother stood up straighter and gently held Maria's face in her hands. Even though Sisters Margaretta and Berthe had just examined the bruise on Maria, it was needed that a third person look her over, just for her own piece of mind. When she was satisfied, the Reverend Mother gave a sad sigh seeing that Maria had been treated so badly and brought the young woman to stand in front of her.

Her eyes darted back and forth and a few times she motioned like she was going to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. She finally mustered them to come out, "It's wonderful to have you back here safely,my child." And she placed a tender kiss upon Maria's forehead. Maria smiled in return and tightened her grip over the kind woman's hands.

Sensing it was alright for them to move closer, Sister Berthe and Sister Margaretta came forward.

"How in the world did you manage to escape from them, Maria?"

Maria looked to Sister Berthe. "One of their soldiers helped me...he said he was a friend of Captain Von Trapp's."

The three older nuns looked at Maria and then at each other. The Reverend Mother let go of Maria's hands and made her way back around to her desk to sit down. Maria was confused. Had she said something wrong? Or did none of them truly believe her? Nobody said anything as they watched the Reverend Mother lost deep in thought behind her desk.

"I see," she finally said.

"You do?" Maria asked, suddenly unsure if the woman understood what she had just said or not.

She nodded back in response. "I do understand, Maria, mainly because we were all just discussing that before you returned safely to us...the four of us."

Maria gave the nuns another inquisitive look. "The _four_of you, Reverend Mother?"

Sister Berthe and Sister Margaretta now turned toward the far corner of the room and Maria followed their stare as Georg Von Trapp made his presence known for the first time, having witnessed Maria's return and her reunion with the sisters the entire time.

Georg stood there shyly with his hands in his pockets, exercising all his self control. All he wanted to do was run and embrace Maria and soothe, tell her everything would be alright now that he was there for her.

Maria stood there, half in shock, half in sheer elation. She owed her life to the man who stood before her and even though she had yet to renounce her plans of becoming a nun, Maria still stood there in her postulant's habit and knew it would be inappropriate to hug and hold Captain Georg Von Trapp in the Reverend Mother's office, but she didn't care what any of the others thought and she walked over to the man she loved.

"Thank you...thank you so very much, for everything," she spoke, barely above a whisper and through teary eyes.

She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Georg didn't hesitate and put his arms around Maria and held her and he shut his eyes. They were together and they were both safe. Maria started to silently weep again.

"Sshh, there there. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright now, I promise you. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

The Reverend Mother stood there watching with a smile on her face. Sister Berthe and Sister Margaretta shared her sentiment. Obviously they all knew the life of a nun wasn't one that Maria was ultimately suited for, but they knew she had to discover that on her own.

Remembering where they were and composing herself, Maria stood back, her hands still comfortably resting on Georg's arms. The two smiled at each other, but Georg's quickly faded when he saw the bruise on Maria's cheek. Out of protective instinct, his hands went to her face. Maria closed her eyes and her breath caught upon feeling his contact. She opened them to see a very blatant look of rage on Georg's face.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Georg's voice bellowed in the small office. His breath grew heavier and stronger, but he willed himself to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so worked up."

"No, it's fine. And I'm fine."

Georg let his hand linger on Maria's cheek for a few more moments and then let it fall, but his eyes stayed focused on Maria's face. She took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze, causing Georg to half smile at her. The sound of the sisters clearing their throats brought the pair back to reality.

"As I was saying, my daughter, I understand what you meant that this officer was a friend of the captain's. And by now I'm sure you do too...Captain Von Trapp has risked his own life to come to the aid of yours and now you must do something for me and not question why, Maria."

Maria studied the woman for a minute and then slowly nodded in agreement back.

"You must leave here, with the captain, Maria. You must leave and never come back. The first place those men would look for you would be here and we cannot risk you being in any more danger. Do you understand me? You'd no longer be able to be a nun."

Silence filled the room as all eyes fell on Maria who was deep in thought. She looked to each person in the room, her gaze falling last on Georg and smiling with him, finally back to the Reverend Mother, tears flowing freely down her face yet again.

"In all honesty, Mother, I think we all knew that the life of a nun wasn't something that was in my future. And I understand that I need to leave, but I can't go with all of you being here in danger while I'm safe."

"We'll be fine, don't you worry about us," Sister Margaretta said as Sister Berthe nodded in agreement next to her.

"What we need to do now is to get you packed and ready for your journey with the captain here," Sister Margaretta continued.

"But...no! I'm not done here - your safety!" Maria continued to protest as the sisters all but dragged her out of the room, leaving Georg and the Reverend Mother together to briefly discuss about his plans for getting back to Switzerland safely.

0000oooo0000oooo

Moments later the door reopened as the sisters came back in with Maria in tow, clad in traveling clothes and grey overcoat tied neatly with a sash at the waist; gone was her postulant's outfit. In spite of the situation, Georg found himself drawn to her, seeing her short golden locks exposed again. Maria noticed him staring at her and blushed deeply.

Upon seeing Maria re-enter the office, the Reverend Mother stood from her desk and took her ring of keys from a hook on the wall.

"Maria, captain, I'm going to ask you to come with me. Now that you're both here and ready to go we need to execute the rest of what we had planned out," she said the last part to the captain as the five of them left the office and walked out into the corridor. They followed the Reverend Mother down several sets of steps until they arrived in the basement in front of a door leading out to the small loading dock at the back of the abbey.

"This is as far as Sister Margaretta, Sister Berthe and I go I'm afraid."

Maria looked at the sisters nervously, "What do you mean, Mother?"

"In an hour's time, the laundry will be picked up. Every week it's then driven to the train station where it's transported to a launderer just outside of Salzburg to be washed and returned. Maria, you and the captain will be on that train this afternoon, which will take you out of Salzburg and get you one step closer to Switzerland."

No one spoke. Again, Maria looked around to everyone, wishing there was a way she could know that everyone would come out safe from the arrangement.

Sister Berthe approached her, "It's time we said our good-byes, Maria." The two embraced sweetly where more tears were exchanged. After a moment Sister Maragretta replaced Sister Berthe. Finally Maria all but ran into the arms of the Reverend Mother. "I don't even know where to begin...how can I thank you for everything you've done for me all these years."

"My child, there is no need. I've only done what I vowed to do and in your case, much more. Believe me when I say I will truly miss your spirit around here and know that this new journey of your life is for the best." She placed another tender kiss on Maria's forehead and they shared one last embrace together. Then she went over and briefly hugged Georg and whispered to him, "take care of her for me."

Sister Margaretta and Sister Berthe were crying in the doorway.

"Remember, you have one hour until the laundry car gets here. When the driver opens the door he'll load these two carts and then he'll head for the train station, that's it so your window is very limited."

Georg and Maria nodded back as the nuns walked up the stairs and out of sight, leaving them alone. Georg placed a comforting hand on Maria's shoulder and she flew into his arms once more.

"It's just you and me from here on out now, fraulein."


	11. Chapter 11

Maria looked up at Georg.

"What now?" She has asked with dried tears on her cheeks. Georg shifted and wiped her face completely, causing her to smile slightly at his endearing gesture.

"Well...now we wait for our ride out of Austria and then we safely make it back home."

Maria studied his face for a moment before replying. She hadn't thought about what would happen to them once they got off the laundry truck. She was only planning as far as their next step; it didn't even occur to her that she'd be going back to Switzerland with Georg to live.

"Home?" Her voice trailed off at the mere mention of it. Clearly Georg's intentions and feelings were to have her accompany him back to his current home outside of Austria. Deep in her heart she was longing to call his home hers as well, but she needed to hear it from his lips. It was evident the feelings she had been harboring for months were starting to surface on him, but she still needed him to come out and say what it was he wanted from her.

As if sensing her feelings of apprehension, Georg tightened his grip around Maria and nodded back at her.

"Yes, home...I'd hope by now you'd have realized that your new home would be with me, Maria."

"It is?"

He nodded again. "Yes, my love. I don't plan on losing you again."

Maria smiled broadly and buried her face in his neck. Georg rested his head on hers and closed his eyes tightly.

"If only you could have known the thoughts swirling in my mind when I first heard they'd taken you...I'm so sorry, Maria. I never wanted them to inflict any pain upon you. And now seeing that my worst fears came true makes me sick. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Maria stood up straight and took a small step away. She took his face in hers, needing him to look directly at her so he could see the seriousness in what she was about to say to him.

"I've never once thought of holding you accountable for what happened. It's a blessing in disguise - I mean it. If none of this happened then I wouldn't be standing here holding you. I wouldn't be standing here gazing into the eyes..." She paused for a moment to take note of Georg hanging on her every word and then finished, "into the eyes of the man I love."

Georg didn't have time to react nor respond because within seconds Maria's lips came crashing down upon his in the sweetest kiss he'd ever experienced. Electricity was sent through his being at the sensation of having their lips touch. Her hands remained clasped on his face and Georg moved to encircle his arms around Maria's waist and brought her closer to him.

When they finally parted Georg looked down at Maria and smiled, with tears stinging behind his eyes.

"You have absolutely no idea how elated I am to hear you say that. I love you too, Maria. I wouldn't be here if that wasn't true."

They stood that way for the next hour awaiting the laundry car, just holding each other and occasionally stealing a few private kisses with each other.

They only parted when they the sounds of a truck approaching them could be heard close by. Georg took Maria's hand and the two hid in the shadows behind one of the large loading dock doors. When the launderer opened them and began unloading the clean linens and had his back to the pair, that's when Georg and Maria jumped into the back of the truck and ducked behind a few other piles of clean sheets ready to be loaded onto the train. After a few minutes of adding the dirty linens to the bed of the truck, the doors were closed and they were on their way to the train station.

The entire way Maria sat with her eyes clenched shut, praying nobody would discover them, yet all the while still grasping onto Georg's hands for dear life.

In a flash, the truck stopped and just as at the abbey, the launderer began unloading all the items. Georg knew that with people around at the station they wouldn't be able to just run from the truck to the train as they had done before so he began rustling among the sheets and quietly motioned for Maria to get into one of the larger laundry carts full of sheets. Together, the pair silently, but rapidly hopped into the car together, bringing a mound of linens over them to hid themselves. The quick-paced launderer was working at a steady paced and pushed the full cart out of the truck with a loud grunt. He gave no impression that something was amiss with the weight of the cart, but kept unloading others until finally his work was done.

Maria and Georg still held hands even among the sheets. Both held their breaths and waited for the train to pick up speed before they even thought about getting out. Georg was just about to signal to Maria to stay where she was when he heard two voices directly next to their cart.

"That the last of your load today, Heinrich?"

"It is indeed today, Lieutenant. Just the usual dozen or so carts being shipped off. I'll expect them back tomorrow as usual."

The nazi soldier casually glanced over the cargo hold of the train and motioned for himself and the laundered to exit down the ramp and they were gone.

Maria's eyes darted back and forth out of worry. They had just come within inches of being discovered; she didn't dare let her breath out yet for fear of being found. Georg had his ear pressed to the warm canvas of the laundry cart, trying to decipher if the two gentlemen had really left or not. Not hearing anyone Georg gave a small sigh of relief and squeezed Maria's hands once more.

One of the conductors came by and loudly slid the cargo car shut and clicked the lock into place and within minutes Maria and Georg could hear the whistle on the train signaling it was about to move and mere moments later they felt its wheels gaining speed underneath them.

After what seemed like hours, Georg decided it was safe for them to get out of the cart. Very slowly and carefully he let go of Maria and stood up in the cart, sheets sticking to him on the way up and falling out as he flung his legs over the sides and stood inside the dimly lit cargo hold. Before he assisted Maria he gave a quick scan of where they were and noticed a door at one of the ends of the train that he assumed led to other cars connected to the train. They'd take their chances and try to pass off as passengers. He didn't want to risk being put onto another laundry cart and ending up in some strange place.

Maria clearing her throat now standing up also broke Georg out of his thoughts.

"A little help here, please, sir," she teased him.

"Of course my lady," was Georg's equally cheeky reply.

He placed his hands on her slim waist and lifted her up and over the side of the cart in one swift motion, bringing her to stand completely in front of him. Together they picked up the sheets that had covered themselves and placed them back into the cart with the others.

"We made it," Maria beamed back up at him.

"Almost, fraulein. Now the tricky part comes with riding the rest of the way over the border into Switzerland."

Georg rummaged through the inside pockets of his jacket and proudly procured two travel documents for them to use once they got into passenger cabins on the train.

Perplexed, Maria looked from the documents to him with an uneasy look on her face.

"Max," was all that Georg said in response to her expression. Maria smirked at Georg, half out of relief for being able to continue, and half out of sheer thanks for their friend's efforts.

"I'll be sure to thank him when this is all over."

"You and I both, Maria. Uh, shall we?" Georg gestured toward the door and they quickly exited the cargo hold and found themselves at the end of the last passenger cabin. People were still busy mulling about trying to find places to sit that no one even noticed them coming out of the cargo train. They blended right in and found an empty cabin where they eagerly sat down and waited for the conductor to come inspect their travel papers. As if on cue, a man in a grey uniform slid open the door to their compartment and held out his hands.

"Papers please."

Georg very blankly and calmly dug the papers from his coat again and placed them in the hand of the man. The conductor read over the papers briskly, stamped them and handed them back to Georg.

"Thank you very much, enjoy your ride." And in an instant the man was gone. Maria waited until the compartment door slid shut all the way and then she finally let out her breath.

"Oh thank God!" she practically shouted and collapsed into Georg's arms, who in turn finally was able to relax for a moment. He rubbed her back and soothed her as the train continued to travel on. Before they knew it, both had fallen asleep holding the other and were awakened by the sound of the conductor announcing the train had made it to its last destination. The pair was abruptly awoken and as they stretched Maria gazed out the window.

"We're in Switzerland." She looked over at Georg who had stood next to her and came to glance out the window as well.

"We're in Switzerland," he echoed back and smiled at her. Georg took Maria in his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. His hands roamed her back and Maria's clasped his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They would have remained like that had it not been for the same conductor from before coming to check that all the compartments had been emptied came and interrupted them.

"Hey you lot, didn't you hear? It's time to get off the train. Come on!"

Maria and Georg looked at him with shock and embarrassment having been caught in such a compromising position and scurried past him off the train and onto Swiss soil.

***Sorry for the lapse between updates! Hope everyone enjoyed this one!***


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the HUGE lapse between updates, but I've been without a computer for some time and just recently got mine back! So all is well in the world. Thanks for your patience and here's to hoping my inbox is flooded with reviews after this next update! ~ lovesbroadway**

Maria and Georg had been traveling for over a day now. Only a few more hours and they would be home...finally a place they could both call home and share with each other. They had just finished eating lunch at a small deli only a little while away from their home and since it was such a nice day out, Maria had suggested they walk the remainder of the way, which would get them back to their children just after dinner time.

They were both walking hand-in-hand crossing through a field with tall grass, moving about in a comfortable silence when Georg turned to her with a serious expression on his face.

"What's that look?" Maria inquired as she brushed back a strand of hair that the wind moved across her face.

Georg took a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke.

"It just occurred to me..."

Maria continued to stare back at him. She wasn't sure what he was about to say. So far they had talked and shared almost everything about their lives on their journey thus far. She was curious as to what Georg could have left to say.

He pursed his lips and finally managed to get the words out.

"It just occurred to me that I left some things unsaid back at the abbey."

Maria laughed openly.

"And what may I ask prompted you to think of that now?"

"I'm not sure, maybe the thought of us being so close to home now, or maybe it's just one of those freak incidents where you forget to do something and then somewhere later on down the line you have this flash and you all of a sudden remember it..." Georg trailed off again, but all the while gazing into Maria's eyes.

"Georg, you're talking in circles. I have absolutely no idea what you're trying to say."

He led Maria out of the high grass over to the shade of a large tree where they sat down next to each other, looking out over on the expansive field in front of them.

"In an instant I made you alter your life and all that you knew...are you sure you want this. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want your next step in your life to be?"

Maria took his face in her hands.

"You listen to me, Georg Von Trapp. Do you know what I was thinking of every minute I was in that windowless cell? Do you know what I was praying for?

Georg had her full attention. He shook his head no while Maria still held his face.

"I was constantly thinking - wishing - that the pain and suffering I was being put through wasn't even remotely close to anything happening to you or the children. I was so worried that something horrible had been done to the eight of you. And I knew that within the very core of me that if I never saw your face again - _this_ face - that my heart would never recover fully because if something had happened I knew I would have regretted the way I left you this summer. I knew that if I never laid eyes on you again that my heart would quite literally break into pieces for me not being able to tell you that you're the only man I've ever loved and are the only man I care to have those feelings for the rest of my life."

A little out of breath for the way she rapidly got the words out, Maria released Georg's face and stared back at him with such feeling in her eyes that Georg immediately captured her mouth with his and gently laid down atop her so they were on the grass underneath the tree.

Maria's hands clutched at his back and eventually came to rest back on his cheeks while Georg wrapped his arms entirely around Maria, not wanting to let her go. Their kiss went on for several minutes before the sound of a bird chirping nearby broke them from their trance.

"I knew you felt those things for me, truly I did, but I suppose I just needed to hear you say them because somehow I still feel guilty for uprooted you from Austria without a moment's notice." Georg said as he looked down at Maria.

"There's nothing you could ever do that would make me feel otherwise, Georg."

"Oh my love, I hope you know the same goes for me."

Maria wordlessly responded by running her hands across his face, causing him to close his eyes and moan lightly out of pleasure. Maria smiled openly at his reaction. When Georg opened his eyes again he looked Maria square in the eye with a more serious look on his face.

"Marry me then. Once we're settled in Switzerland."

"What?" Maria was startled by Georg's abrupt statement and rose to sit up, pushing him off her slightly so they became kneeling face-to-face in the grass.

"I mean, that is if you want to. Marry me Maria and officially become my wife. I'm proud to say that by knowing you I have been transformed into the man I'd hope I'd always be one day. Thanks to you I can honestly say I'm close to being that man. Marry me and make me that man, Maria. Marry me and be my wife and I'll never let you go or allow any harm to come to you ever again. I love you with every ounce of my being."

Tears trickled down Maria's cheeks. The broad smile formed on her face again and all she could do in reply was slowly nod yes. Georg was so overcome with emotion that he hugged her so fiercely they tumbled back to the ground and rolled down the small hill by the tree, coming to rest in the tall grass again, vanishing from all vision. As they laid there out of sight from the world the two sighed out of pure contentment with each other.

"As you said the other day while we were waiting for the laundry cart, Maria, this has all truly been a blessing in disguise."

"Mmmhhmmm...I couldn't have said it better myself." Maria looked off far into the tall grass, suddenly far away from where they were. Georg noticed her and stroked her arms lightly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Maria uttered coming back to reality. "I think it just hit me that this is all real. We're in Switzerland."

"No, Maria," Georg corrected her. "We're home."

oooo0000oooo0000

Hans Leibkenn rolled over and pulled more blanket with him. His arm and shoulder were still healing and he was taking advantage of all the time he had to recover and be with his family.

The moment he sped away from the abbey the day he dropped off Maria, Hans decided he could no longer live a lie. His friend Georg was courageous by taking his family to safety and away from the Nazi regime in Austria. That motivated him to do the same. So when he saw Maria go safely into the abbey, Hans drove straight home, gathered his wife and sons and left Austria. When they reached the borders, Hans was of course waved through given his high status as a Nazi officer. He temporarily hid his gunshot wounds under his uniform coat and told the guards at the borders he and his family were going on vacation and they were permitted into Switzerland without any question. Hans then took his family and their belongings into the hills until they arrived in a small, quiet town where they made their new home.

The sun peered through the curtains as Hans exhaled and sank further into his pillows. Just then a knock could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in darling," Hans called, knowing it was his wife coming to check on him for the tenth time in the past hour or so.

His wife entered the room and sat down beside her husband, gazing at him lovingly.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Better...much better, thank you. The swelling has gone down completely and now it just feels like I've been given the world's best dead arm."

His wife chuckled and bent down and gave her husband a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Well I'm just glad I have my brave man by my side getting healthy again."

Hans gazed into his wife's eyes and lovingly stroked her face.

"You have no idea how wonderful this feels. To know that when I get dressed now that I can choose what I put on and not that horrid uniform...I'm so sorry to have put you and the boys through all of this. If only I had been smart from the beginning-"

His wife cut him off.

"Don't you dare - you listen to me? You have done exactly as you thought you should have and you know I would never question your instincts or your devotion to this family. I stand by any decision you make and am proud to call you my husband, Hans Leibkenn."

"Oh my darling...what on earth did I do to deserve you?"

"The exact same thing I did to deserve you."

The couple shared another sweet embrace, basking in their safety and commitment to each other.

oooo0000oooo0000

...The training exercise that Herr Zeller went on proved to be much more than that. It turned out to be a full-blown combat mission. Zeller's team was ambushed from the moment they arrived at their post in France. Twelve Nazis were killed and another fifteen were left seriously wounded. Herr Zeller was one of the Nazis who didn't make it back to Austria alive...


	13. Chapter 13

They pair ended up getting back to their home later than anticipated. After Maria accepted Georg's marriage proposal, the two lost themselves in each other, passionately kissing and holding the other in the field of tall grass. After finding the time, they ate the last of their packed food and made the last steps toward the place they would call their new home together. Georg glanced at his watch as they were only a few feet from the front door. The children would have been to bed hours ago and he doubted if Max would even still be awake. As he and Maria walked at a good pace, hand-in-hand he noticed Maria casually glancing all around at her new surroundings.

"Penny for your thoughts, fraulein."

Maria smiled out of reflex as his term of endearment.

"Oh nothing, I was just taking note of how much this feels like home." She turned and looked at Georg in the eyes, "And I haven't even set foot inside yet." Maria planted a sweet kiss on his lips and the two held the contact for a moment, letting their lips linger.

"Well if you think the lane leading up to the house feels right, wait until I show you inside," Georg playfully teased her.

They successfully made it to the front steps of the modest looking home that was set aback in the woods just a bit. Maria ran her hands along the wooden posts as they ascended the stairs to the front door and Georg smiled at her action. He paused for a moment before he slipped the key into the lock of the front door, again, just taking in the captivating nature of the woman who stood before him. When Maria finally re-focused on the home and glanced back at her beloved, Georg finally produced the keys and turned the lock.

"Welcome home, my love." Quietly he ushered them inside and gently closed the door behind them.

Maria's eyes instantly scanned the dimly light foyer and glanced around soaking in all the rooms. It was nothing compared to their villa in Austria, but the house was still beautiful. She had just poked her head into the big sitting room in the front of the house when she caught Georg walking in the opposite direction.

"Georg?" She called after him and went to stand by his side. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I see a light on in the kitchen and I distinctly remember telling Max that bedtime was to be strictly observed." He winked at Maria, both of them remembering their first conversation ever shared together. Maria began to laugh openly and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth as to not make any noise in the house.

"Probably just Max having a midnight snack of his own anyway, darling. Come on let's go surprise him."

Georg took her hand and silently they moved through the dining room toward the opposite side of the house and were about to barge into the kitchen on who they suspected was Max when they came upon two of the children, sitting and chatting over some cookies and cocoa. Georg was about to make his presence known, as the children were turned slightly with their backs partially to the door, but Maria signaled for him to wait; she wanted to surprise them. So the duo waited for a moment as the two figures before them chatted.

"...and then don't you remember how all that foam went sailing through the air and landed on her face right in the middle of the puppet show?" Brigitta animately asked her older brother.

Kurt joined in on his sister's laughter and the two enjoyed a few more cookies each, falling into a comfortable silence. Maria and Georg looked at each other lovingly. All this time they both had been away, they were still on the minds of their children.

Brigitta grew silent and the smile vanished from her face.

"What if he doesn't make it back with her? Or worse - what if neither of them come back, Kurt? How we will all go on?"

Kurt reached over and grasped his sister's hand in his, giving her what he hoped was his most grown up and reassuring look.

"You mustn't think things like that, Brigitta. Father is the bravest man we know and he needs us to believe in him...he got us all this far and he'll make it further, too."

Brigitta squeeze Kurt's hand back in return. How much he had grown up through this ordeal, how much they had all been forced to mature. But still, the young and impish boy she and her other siblings used to tease was no longer there. Kurt was growing into a man like Freidrich and their father and it made her very happy to see that.

"Besides," Kurt went on. "What would Fraulein Maria say if she could see us sulking like this right now?"

"She'd probably scold us for not having faith in father and come up with some silly, but effective activity to make us get along with each other."

The brother and sister giggled with each other and helped themselves to another mouthful of cocoa. Again, Brigitta grew serious and sad.

"It's just not fair...out of all the people in the world. Out of all the bad people out there those men took _her_ and who knows what they could have done. She never deserved anything bad to happen to her."

Tears ran down the young girl's cheeks and Maria was also starting to silently cry. Georg tightened his hold on her and Kurt placed his hand over his sister's again.

"You know as well as I do, Brigitta, that no matter what happened to Fraulein Maria, no matter what's been done to her, that the people doing the harm got it three times as bad back from her."

Brigitta looked over at her brother smiling through her tears and nodded him to go on.

Kurt licked his lips and smiled back at his younger sister.

"She's the toughest woman ever and you better believe it's gonna take more than a few of those...Nazis...to prevent her from being with us. She belongs here and nothing would stop her from coming back."

Maria's heart was so full of love for that precious boy at that exact moment. Oh how she had missed him and longed to run up to him and embrace him, but Georg held her tightly and signaled her to wait just a moment longer. He too was proud at the sight before him. And he didn't want to spoil this moment. Too many a time because of her perceptiveness and ability to recognize insight in people did he witness Brigitta acting like the older sister to Kurt. Now as he stood there he enjoyed watching Kurt comfort his little sister and bring her fears to pass.

"I just wish I could tell her that everything was going to be all right and that father was on his way to bring her here, home to us."

Kurt nodded back at his sister who was staring off out the window into the night. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw two tall figures standing in the threshold of the kitchen and his face immediately lit up. Georg motioned for him to keep talking as he and Maria crept slowly into the kitchen. Kurt nodded back gladly as his father, his gaze never leaving Maria's who in turn smiled back and blew him a quick kiss.

Trying not to run into the arms of the woman he considered to be a mother, Kurt turned his attention back to Brigitta and pressed her to continue to talk.

"Then tell me, what would you say if she was right here with us, right now."

"I'd tell her that we've all been praying for her and the instant she comes back we're never going to let her out of our sight."

Kurt's face erupted into the biggest smile ever as he felt his father and Maria coming to stand near him at the table. He was just about to break the surprise when Maria broke away from Georg and walked toward Brigitta.

"Now that sounds like the best thing I've heard in days," Maria said through large tears as she stopped in front of Brigitta, whose face contorted into happiness and more sadness all at the same time.

All at once the two women pulled the other into a tearful embrace and cried. Maria was hunched over the sitting Brigitta and swiftly knelt down in front of the girl, never removing her arms from clutching Brigitta's shoulders. Kurt stood up and grabbed hold of his father who enveloped his youngest son into a massive hug and the two silently offered up prayers of thanks for being with each other again at last.

Finally, Maria broke the embrace and softly crept back and looked at Brigitta and started to wipe away some of her tears. Brigitta smiled at the gesture and was about to do the same when she noticed the fading bruise and welts on Maria's cheeks.

"Oh look at what they've done to you!"

"What? What's the matter?" Kurt ran over to examine Maria's face just as Brigitta lovingly ran her hand across Maria's cheek. Maria closed her eyes at the touch and smiled as Kurt knelt down next to her.

"It's getting better and looks much worse than it actually is, my darlings," Maria assured them as she opened her eyes and stared at them.

Nobody spoke and Kurt and Brigitta stared at her, needing her to reassure them that everything was fine.

"Truly, I'm ok. This was the worst of what happened and all that matters is that I'm here with you now."

Suddenly there came a loud sniffle and everyone turned to Kurt who had started to cry at the sight of Maria and mere thought of someone hurting her. She grabbed him into an embrace and soothed him as she rocked them back and forth. Brigitta had fresh tears on her face as she climbed down off her chair and joined in on the hug. Soon all three were kneeling there, holding each other and drying their tears. Georg came over and stopped down to their level and joined them. After a good while they all broke apart sitting there, holding hands with the one closest to them.

"Are you sure you're ok? Really?"

"Kurt, I'd never lie to you. I'm fine and promise you to never leave your sights for as long as we all live."

That comment brightened Brigitta and Kurt up instantly. As if on cue, they both leaned over and kissed Maria on her cheeks and together stood up and broke out at a run out of the kitchen.

"Where on Earth do you think you're going like that at this hour?" Georg's stern voice hissed through the room, not wanting to yell and wake up the entire household.

"We're going to wake up everyone else and tell them that you're both here safely. Get ready!"

Maria laughed at Kurt's last remark and again he and his sister ran from the room and upstairs out of sight.

Georg sighed and smiled, knowing that he'd be sharing Maria with everyone else from now on. He turned to her and knelt down next to her as she took hold of his hands in hers.

"Are you ready for all hell to break loose, Maria? No turning back now?" He teased her.

"I'm ready for it if you are, _captain_," she lowly growled at him before taking her lips and planting them on his. The two getting lost in the other all over again for the second time that day.

As they kissed on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, the sounds of seven very eager and excited children could be heard about to bound down the stairs and grab hold of their new mother and father, ready to take on whatever life was willing to throw at them next.

**It's always so sad to have to hit the "complete" button, but all the kind reviews and critiques of this story have made it worth the while! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and for allowing me to continuously find inspiration for these wonderful characters! I shall remain to be your humble author until that same inspiration strikes me again to conjure up another fabulous fanfic! ~ lovesbroadway 3**


End file.
